Harry Potter: The New Beginning
by Shayan Khaliq
Summary: This my fanfic that i had written a while back when the Sixth book came out. However as the series ended and JKR provided an epilogue also so it was easier for me to complete my book. This is a very dark and mysterious version of Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**CHAPTER ONE: THE ARRIVAL**

**I**t felt nice to have a home that you could call your own. It felt nice to have a place where you could spend time with your loved ones. It felt nice to finally be rid of troubles and get on with a normal life as any other normal person but not entirely normal, for there was only one problem with the people living in Godric's Hollow. These people were a bit strange as some would say, yet they looked completely normal. The house that especially got everyone's attention was the Potters. Here was a bunch that was really strange. They wore oddly colored cloaks and carried small sticks with which they did seemingly supernatural tasks. But the Potters didn't care if all of Britain called them insane; for all they knew it were the best days of their lives. Sunday morning was usually slow at the Potter's place because it was the only day that meant no work for the man in the house and he liked to get up late and lay about all day with his red haired wife. But this did not stop them from being strange. The Potters had three children and two of them were off to some school that nobody knew about. This did strike people as strange because who could leave their children to be away for such a long time. There was definitely something wrong with these people because as far as others say they think they can do …………………..magic!

The bright sunlight crept in through the windows of the bedroom where a man lay in his bed, a pair of glasses on his bedside table along with a wand. The man was 36 years old and still had a young look upon his face. But the thing that struck the most about this person was not his messed up hair that stuck up from the back or his eyes that were emerald green in color, but it was the scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. It was hidden beneath a fringe of his hair as he lay in bed still fast asleep. Downstairs a woman was busy in the kitchen apparently cooking breakfast but visibly sitting on the table listening to a wireless and reading a magazine. The kitchen felt as though it was alive, the sausages were being cooked in a pan of their own accord and the bread was being buttered by a knife hanging in midair and the eggs and bacon were also being fried in separate pans on the stove where a spatula flipped them occasionally. The woman was not even bothered with what was happening in her kitchen. She was only interested in reading her magazine which contained pictures of a group of people dressed in magenta colored robes with the name 'holy head harpies' emblazoned across their chest. The red haired woman sighed at the picture and thought of her days playing along with the team in a weird game known as quidditch. She kept looking at the clock from time to time to check whether her husband was going to wake up any time soon. But then she saw a little girl walking towards her from the living room and she beamed at her. The little girl had red flaming hair just like the woman and it would have been childish to say that they weren't identical. The woman held out her arms to the girl who climbed onto her mother's lap while still rubbing her eyes. Her mother pecked her on the cheek and asked, "So my little princess is up already?"

The girl tired to reply but all she could do was yawn so she nodded her head to her mother.

"Do you want breakfast now or will you wait for daddy to come down?" asked the mother, but before she heard the answer she knew that the girl had never eaten breakfast without her father on a Sunday and would not be quick to change her habit any time soon. The girl leapt out of her mothers lap and sprinted upstairs to the bedroom with such agility that it would seem she was awake for the past few hours. Her read hair flying behind her she stopped dead at the door of her parent's bedroom and silently opened the door and crept inside to see her father lying in bed. She walked on her toes so as to not make any noise and approached the bedside. She was about to jump at her father when suddenly the man grabbed the young girl with quick reflexes and strength and hoisted her up into the air above him while lying in bed. The girl was laughing and the man was laughing along with her.

"H-H-How do y-y-you always know?" said the girl. She could barely speak because of the laughter in her mouth. The man brought her close to himself and pecked her sweetly on the forehead and said, "I'll always know it's you because you are my little princess who cannot hide from her father." The man placed her down on the bed beside her and the girl still couldn't stop laughing. "Daddy I'm hungry, let's go downstairs come on." said the girl while tugging on her fathers arm. "Ok, ok I'm up I'm up just give me a minute." Said the man and the girl yelled gleefully and ran out of the bedroom. The man rubbed his eyes and face and picked up the glasses from the bedside table. Everything seemed to come into focus now and he could see the surroundings of his room clearly. He knew his daughter was waiting for him in the kitchen and so he got up and after a quick visit of the bathroom he was all set to go downstairs. Upon the landing of the stairs he glanced at the calendar that had a red circle marked around the 2nd of September. He smacked a hand to his forehead, "Uh oh that's today but what is today?" he wondered audibly but all the time mumbling more to the calendar then to himself. "Oh no you don't sonny, miss Ginny has informed me not to tell you what today is and thinks that you should start remembering important things in life apart from work." The calendar chimed back.

He sighed and wondered why Ginny expected him to keep track of things with his work load. But the time for wondering was over and he had to meet Ginny face to face with the fact that he had again forgotten what was special about today. He walked into the kitchen and beamed at her daughter who was sitting in a chair at the table with her breakfast in front of her but refusing to eat a single bite until her father sat right beside her. The mother was standing by the cupboard from which plates seem to soar out and find their places neatly on the table. The man approached his wife and was about to greet her with a good morning kiss when she placed her finger on his lips and asked, "Do you remember anything important about today Harry?"

"Errrrr…..errr…it's the ummmm…." Was all that came out of Harry's mouth. Ginny withdrew her finger and kissed him slightly on the lips and said, "Mum and Dad are coming over today if you must know."

She went over to her daughter to give her some more bacon while Harry imitated smacking his forehead again. Of course, Ginny's parents were coming over today. How could he have forgotten that? He was about to say sorry and his mouth was about to form the word when Ginny held up her hand to interject him and said, "I know you were never too bright in remembering things but if you forget our anniversary the next time then there will be consequences Mr. Potter ."

It might have seemed that she said it angrily but in fact it was in a cool sort of way. Harry felt relieved that her reaction was not at its peak today and he walked over to enjoy a breakfast with her daughter and thought best not to argue with Ginny at that time. They all enjoyed breakfast and chatted about their other two children who were at school.

"James had better behave himself this time around now that his younger brother is there too you know." Said Harry, "He had best set a better example for Albus."

"He just likes to play jokes that's all, and anyway Albus is much brighter than him I believe he will be fine." Replied Ginny, "I just hope James doesn't play pranks on him by hexing him or something."

"Look whose talking." Said Harry, "You were the one who was famous for the bat bogey hex and you were quick to teach it to James also so what do you expect."

Ginny smiled sheepishly and Harry grinned at her.

After breakfast Ginny was in the kitchen doing the dishes, or more like the dishes were doing themselves. Harry walked into the kitchen after reading the daily prophet and approached Ginny from behind and grabbed her by the waist and gave her a kiss on the neck. "I'm sorry I didn't remember about today." He said apologetically.

Ginny moaned softly and said, "Its Ok I know your work is important too and you just tend to forget stuff easily."

Harry kept the movement of his lips upon Ginny's neck while planting soft kisses and all the while Ginny moaned her approval………..

"Hem Hem!"

Harry jumped at the sound and whipped out his wand pointing at the two couples standing in the doorway of the kitchen. The first couple was both red haired and rather old and the woman was a plump motherly looking type while the man was tall and looked rather pale. The other two were a bit different. The man had red hair that fell beneath his shoulders and was tied in a ponytail and he had scars across his face that made him look like a rugged man while the woman had bright silvery blonde hair and looked as young as ever with the beauty of a goddess.

"Sorry to disturb you two like this but I think we were invited today." The plump woman said with a sweet smile.

Harry was about to speak but felt the color rising in his face so he closed his mouth while Ginny said, "Mum! You are supposed to knock I'm not a kid anymore"

"You will always be our youngest daughter and nobody can change that fact." Said the tall man and Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and everybody laughed. The air of awkwardness was lifted as everybody started greeting each other.

"Hello 'Arry eet is so nice to see you!" said the woman with the silvery blonde hair while planting two sweet pecks on each of Harry's cheeks. Ginny scowled at her.

"Yes it's nice to see you again too Fleur. It's been a long time and how are you doing Bill?" enquired Harry.

"Hey life isn't dull when you have a beautiful wife and three kids. You seem to know very well about that." Replied Bill with a wink and Harry grinned at him.

"Hello Harry dear! How are you doing?" asked the plump woman.

"I'm great Mrs. Weasley never been better." Replied Harry.

"Oh please dear enough with the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thing we might be old but still u can call us by our names." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny will always be your daughter and I will always be like a son to you and nobody can change that so why should I change what I call you?" said Harry while giving her a smile. Everybody laughed and walked into the living room where the tall man greeted a painting near the door and said, "Hello Albus and you too Severus." The men in the paintings nodded their greeting as well. Harry wondered why he had kept the portraits of the two people that he most admired when he himself could never even look into their eyes. They all sat down in the living room and chatted for a while in which Mr. Weasley enquired Harry about the condition of Sirius' bike.

"It's doing great Mr. Weasley but now that you mention it there was a slight problem with the invisibility booster that I wanted you to take a look at later." Said Harry, "We can check it out a-f-t-e-r…….lunch."

But Mr. Weasley had already gotten up to go into the garage. "Now Arthur you do remember the Ford Angelina. You should not mess with these things." Called out Mrs. Weasley but apparently Mr. Weasley was already in the garage along with Harry.

"It's just that the invisibility tends to fluctuate when I fly the bike for long journeys." Harry told .

"Well I think the charm might be lifting Harry I had better perform the incantation again but that would mean ripping the bike's front apart." Replied Mr. Weasley with obvious glee.

"Err…you can do it later Mr. Weasley." Said Harry in a hurry, "Maybe after lunch…..oh well if you must." Mr. Weasley had not heard a word Harry had just said. He already had a screw driver in his hand and was opening the bike apart. Just then Harry heard his door bell ring and knew that there was only one person in the world that was polite enough to ring the Potter's door bell. He stepped out of the garage where Mr. Weasley was in his own moment and saw that a blonde haired woman was standing in front of the door talking to Ginny who was inviting her inside.

"Hey Mary how are you? And how's Dudley doing?" Harry asked the new visitor.

"Oh he is doing fine Harry, your uncle is a bit sick though, said he didn't like my cooking and still preferred your Aunt's cuisine." replied Mary, "and by the way Dudley wanted to see you if you have a moment to spare and I made some treacle tart for you. You seem to like it a lot don't you?"

"You really shouldn't have Mary." Said Harry, "Ginny why don't you take the treacle tart inside and I'll go and see what Dudley wants ok."

Mary and Ginny went inside and Harry walked across the road to the house of his cousin Dudley. It seemed strange yet ironic that at one time in Harry's life he wanted to be as far away as possible from these people, yet now they lived right across the street. Non-magic folk living in Godric's Hollow. It was upon special request of Harry to the Ministry of Magic that the Dursleys be allowed to say in Godric's Hollow. Harry walked into their home; he never rang the door bell it still felt like he lived with his aunt and uncle. A woman entered the living room to see who was at the door.

"Hello Aunt Petunia. How are you?" asked Harry, "Mary told me Uncle Vernon is sick."

"Yes well apparently he is not fond of another person's cooking." Replied Petunia. There was a time when Harry couldn't have even asked his aunt such a question but things had changed. The Dursleys of all people had changed the most and it was this more than anything that made Harry laugh when he remembered his childhood with them in Privet Drive.

"Where's Dudley?" asked Harry, "Mary said he wanted to see me."

"In the kitchen I think." Replied Petunia, "I think he's fiddling with the microwave."

Harry grinned to himself. He knew why Dudley needed him. Despite the fact that what Dudley hated the most in his childhood, had now become the thing he couldn't live without. Harry entered the kitchen to find Dudley by the kitchen counter with tools and a microwave apparently at a loss at what to do. Harry glanced at him and greeted him by shaking hands. Dudley hadn't changed much after his marriage; he was still porky and grumpy like the old days and looked a lot like Uncle Vernon due to his moustache.

"So what's the problem Dud?" asked Harry eyeing the microwave.

"It's broke and I don't know what to do." Replied Dudley with plea in his voice, "Mary says I should fix it because we can't call anyone from the company to a place filled with you know people that can do magic."

Harry smiled; Dudley had apparently lost the fear of the word because he was in need of it constantly. "So you think you can fix it Harry?" asked Dudley pleadingly, "You can just use your wand and be done with it and then I can watch the football game too."

"You know the magic word Dud" said Harry. Even though time had changed a lot Harry still couldn't help teasing his cousin all the same.

"Alright! PLEASE fix it." Said Dudley in mock fashion.

Harry waved his wand at the microwave and muttered _Reparo. _The microwave instantly came together and hummed softly and then with a little jingle that sounded like a bell its front door opened and the light inside it was on.

"Thanks Harry!" said Dudley. Apparently relieved that he didn't have to work it out anymore.

"No problem Dud." Replied Harry, "I'll see you later ok, the Weasleys are visiting today."

With that Harry stepped out of the house with a wave to Aunt Petunia and walked back across to his own house. He could see through the windows that Ginny was not in the living room. Maybe Mary wanted another recipe and both of them were discussing it in the kitchen. He clasped his hand to his forehead in one swift movement. He did not know what it was but he was sure that he had felt pain sear across his scar for a split second and now it was gone. But it was different somehow, the pain was not the usual searing pain that Harry remembered all to well from his younger days but it was different, yet he did not know why. He rubbed his hand over his scar and felt something wet there. He looked at his finger and saw a red trail of blood on it. He leapt back in shock. For nineteen years all was well. For nineteen years the pain had never come to haunt him again but then what did this mean. For nineteen years everything had been peaceful…………………


	2. Chapter 2: The Invitation

**CHAPTER 2: THE INVITATION**

Harry stood there momentarily paralyzed at the thought that his scar had hurt after such a long time and what was more, it was now bleeding. Harry hastily pointed his wand at his head and muttered _episky. _He felt the small wound heal and then felt his scar with his hand to see if the blood was still there but it was no more. He wiped his hand on his sleeve and walked into his house. Everybody looked at him from the living room and Mrs. Weasley suddenly stood up and said, "What's wrong Harry dear?"

"What happened to you? You look like you have seen a ghost." Said Bill with a slight smile. Harry managed to smile and told them that Dudley was apparently having problems with his aunt and uncle living with them and Harry felt worried for them. Mrs. Weasley and the others bought it but Ginny still eyed Harry curiously. Harry avoided her gaze and went into the kitchen to find Mr. Weasley already eating some of the treacle tart.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry but I like it a lot too." Said Mr. Weasley while grinning sheepishly at Harry.

"No problem Mr. Weasley." Replied Harry, "Just leave a bit for me too ok."

"So what was all that about?" asked Ginny. She had just entered the kitchen levitating the tea tray in front of her. They had obviously had tea by the time Harry was out.

"It's nothing Gin." Replied Harry while avoiding Ginny's gaze, "I'm just worried about my aunt and uncle that's all."

"Well alright." Said Ginny, though she didn't sound convinced. Harry stood by the kitchen counter and looked out of the window still thinking about what had happened to his scar and the fear now came over him. What if he's back? What if he somehow was still alive? Harry knew all this was highly improbable but the image of blood on his hand from his scar made him think otherwise. Suddenly he saw a small dot gliding towards his house. He gazed at it closely and when the dot came nearer it was clear that it was an owl. The owl landed gracefully on the kitchen counter. Harry took the letters from it. He opened the first one addressed to Mom and Dad.

Dear Mom and Dad,

Hogwarts is great at usual. The first day back wasn't too exciting. Albus got sorted into Gryffindor. Don't bother replying to me because Albus wants to hear from you soon. Hope you are doing great. Say hi to Lily from me.

Love, James

Harry smiled. James never wrote long letters. Although the next letter was not as concise as James'.

Dear Mum and Dad,

IT IS AMAZING AT HOGWARTS! There are portraits that talk to you and the staircase is so huge that I got lost three times today. The stairs keep moving and it's a real fuss. But anyways the lessons are amazing and I loved Defense against the Dark Arts. But for some reason when I told everybody that I was your son they kept staring at me for hours, I wonder why? I have made a few friends, and oh yeah I almost forgot I got sorted in Gryffindor and Rose is with me too. Its great to be in Gryffindor and what you said was true dad, I told the sorting hat to sort me in Gryffindor and it said, "oh you're Harry Potter's son, well so be it" It was so cool. I miss home a bit but Hogwarts is so amazing that I forget I even had a home. Its sooooo huge and I want to get on a broomstick the first chance I get. Anyway give my love to Lily I miss her a lot. By the way did I mention that Hogwarts is amazing? Hope you're well.

Love, Albus

Harry thought back of the excitement that filled him when he was in his first year at Hogwarts. He then ripped open the third letter which had the Hogwarts crest on it. He wondered if it was another detention notice for James but when he read it, it turned out to be an invitation.

To Mr. Harry Potter,

As you must know Mr. Potter that the new term at Hogwarts has already begun. We would like to kindly request your presence for a minimum of up to three days out of your busy schedule so that you can lecture the students that have entered their seventh year. Please inform us at your earliest disposal of the time of your arrival so that accommodations can be made for your stay. We shall be very obliged if you honor our request. Thanking you in anticipation for the same.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry

It was no surprise to Harry. He had been to Hogwarts before on a number of occasions to deliver lectures on dark arts and the like. The invitation was however always very formal. But a sudden thought came to Harry's mind in the words of his friends Ron and Hermione. "You should tell Dumbledore your scar hurt Harry. I think he would like to know about it." Hermione had said. "You should go to Dumbledore if your scars bothering you mate." Said Ron's voice in Harry's head. He knew that this trip to Hogwarts will be an opportunity for him to talk to the portrait of the late and former Headmaster of Hogwarts. With this thought Harry seemed to calm himself a bit and went back into the living room where everybody was laughing at Bill's joke. The full moon was due in a month and so Bill was quite cheery these days but during the moon he always became gaunt and sulky. The Weasleys enjoyed a wonderful dinner made by Ginny who had thank god inherited her mother's cooking skills. The Weasleys left late in the night. That night while Harry lay in bed after just reading Lily a bedtime story, the tale of the three brothers, he wondered about his scar and thought what if he had been imagining it. Ah but you wouldn't have bled if you had been imagining it now would you, said a sly voice in his head. He knew it was right. Ginny came into the room and slipped into bed. She looked at Harry and asked casually, "So do you want to talk about what happened to you today?"

"It was nothing really Gin." Replied Harry, "Don't worry I'm fine."

Ginny moved toward him and placed the back of her hand on Harry's forehead but he instantly pushed her hand away wondering how she knew about the pain in his scar.

"I was checking to see if you had a fever or not." Ginny said angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were…….." came the incomplete reply from Harry.

"Don't worry Gin." Said Harry, "You know I worry too much about others and I was just worried about my aunt and uncle. Now that everything is patched up I don't want them to go away. They are the only relatives I have left."

Ginny sighed, "I just think that if you are such a pathetic liar no wonder you didn't go out with a lot of girls in school."

Harry looked at her and saw that she was smiling. He was relieved and smiled at her. She knew him so well that he couldn't even lie to her.

On the following Tuesday Harry thought that it would be best to arrange his trip for Hogwarts today so that he can be back by the weekend. He had told Ginny about the letter from Hogwarts and about his plan to go there in the middle of the week. He was to travel to Hogsmeade by apparition and then go to Hogwarts. When he reached Hogsmeade Tuesday afternoon after saying a long goodbye to Ginny during which Lily kept saying Ewwwww gross, he finally arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. No matter how many times he came back to this place it always felt great. The gates opened and Harry was face to face with a giant of a man who had a beard that hid just about his whole face and was holding a bundle of keys.

"How are yeh Harry?" said the huge man in a cheery voice, "It's been a long time since yeh came ter see me."

"I'm great Hagrid." Replied Harry, "I've just been busy you know, being the head of Aurors' department isn't easy."

"Ah well its good ter see yeh again." Said Hagrid, "I met little Albus today. Nice boy but James is the one that makes me laugh so he's still ma favourite."

"Yup James likes his jokes." Replied Harry with a smile.

They walked into the grounds of Hogwarts and looked up into the familiar face of the castle where he had spent some of the best days of his life. He looked at the students walking about in the gardens, some were doing their homework in the shade of a tree while others were walking beside the lake enjoying the weather and chatting about lessons and friends and Hogwarts stuff. Harry smiled in spite of himself and realized a tear coming out of his eye. He still missed it.


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

**CHAPTER 3: FAMILIAR FACES**

Harry stepped into the great hall and bade Hagrid goodbye. Hagrid had to tend to his pumpkin patch and promised Harry he would meet him later. Meanwhile near the entrance hall doors stood five teachers of Hogwarts. Harry looked at the headmistress first. She had been a strict looking woman in Harry's time and she still looked it but her face was cracked and wrinkled now. It seemed that old age was upon her but she didn't show it in her posture. She stood straight as though she was twenty and her hair was in a tight bun as usual.

"Hello Professor." Greeted Harry, "It's good to see you again."

"Its good to see you to Harry." Said McGonagall.

Harry glanced around at the others and saw the faces of his former teachers beaming at him. Professor Slughorn had not changed much and he was still sporting his enormous belly.

"Harry m'boy! How are you?" said Slughorn in a booming voice, "your little Albus caught my eye at once and is the only first year in my club."

"I'm Fine Professor." Replied Harry and wondering how much fame Albus was enjoying being the youngest member of the slug club.

"Good to see you Mr. Potter." Someone squeaked from bellow and Harry looked down to see professor Flitwick standing beside Slughorn.

"And you too professor." Replied Harry, bowing his head a bit so as to see the squat professor.

Then Harry moved in and shook hands with the only Professor Grinning at him.

"How are things Neville?" asked Harry.

"Well James is in detention again along with his accomplice Mr. Cambers." Said Neville chuckling, "They were making the mandrakes levitate over the other students who had to scamper."

"You should keep an eye on him." Said Harry, "I think he's been spending a bit too much time with his uncle George."

"Yeah don't worry I keep an extra special eye on him." Said Neville and winked.

Harry then laid eyes on the last person standing beside Neville. He was a slim balding man who had a small mustache that just brushed his upper lip. He held out his hand and Harry took it.

"Glad you could make it Mr. Potter." Said the man hurriedly, "I was having a lot of trouble teaching the students how to conjure a patronous, I mean I can't bring in a live dementor so I was wondering if you had any advice."

"Try using a Boggart Professor Ainsley." Said Harry reminiscently, "When the boggart comes out it will turn into a dementor and then the students can practice it."

"Good thinking Lad." Replied Ainsley, "In the days that I was an auror no one would have thought of that, now I know why you're the head of the department. I expect you will be lecturing the seventh years tomorrow. Isn't that right Minerva?"

"Yes Harry will be lecturing tomorrow so I think we should get to work and Harry." Said McGonagall directing herself towards Harry, "You can just go about the castle as you like or if you would prefer to rest, your quarters has been arranged on the third floor and if you wish to see me then I'll be in my office, the password is puking pastiles."

"Thanks everyone it was nice of you all to come here and greet Me." said Harry.

They all left in different directions and Harry stood their and thought it best to eat lunch and then head into the headmistress's office and have a talk with Dumbledore. Harry arrived in the great hall. It was same as ever. The ceiling showed the sky outside which was blue and the house tables were also present. Harry saw that some of the students were eating lunch in the great hall as it was daybreak. He found himself a seat at the Gryffindor Table and began to take some Sandwiches when a second year looked up at him and said, "Are you a student?"

"No I am a former student of Hogwarts and I was in Gryffindor at that time." Replied Harry.

"But you are an adult." Said the boy in confusion, "Why are sitting with the students?"

"Hogwarts is my true home and I still feel like a student when I come here and I like to eat at the Gryffindor table." Replied Harry with a small smile.

"My name's Andy." Said the boy, "what's yours?"

"I'm Harry Potter." Replied Harry, "its nice to meet y-….."

"Hey everyone Harry Potter is here." Yelled the second year, "I'm sitting right next to him."

Nearly everyone in the great hall turned their heads to look in his direction but none of them seemed interested and turned away while some laughed and said, "He thinks he saw Harry Potter."

The second year turned around and saw that Harry was not sitting with him anymore. He kept looking nearby to see where Harry had gone to but after searching in vain he resumed his lunch with disappointment. Harry sat beside the boy under his invisibility cloak which he always brought to Hogwarts. He got up and out of the great hall still grinning at the confusion of the second year. He made his way to the headmistress's office and reached the gargoyle in no time. He gave the password and the stair case appeared. Harry climbed on to it and when he was in front of the door he knocked at it and heard a familiar voice say, "Come in."  
He walked in to the room and saw that it had undergone slight but not noticeable changes. It still looked as though it truly was Dumbledore's office. There was loud snoring issuing from the wall on Harry's left where the portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts were fast asleep. Harry glanced at Professor McGonagall who was busy with some paperwork and she pointed towards the chair in front of her but Harry stood his ground and said, "I wanted to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Minerva gave him a piercing look and then glanced back at the portrait of Dumbledore just behind the headmistress's desk. Dumbledore inclined his head and Minerva said, "Sure Potter you can speak to him."

"I wanted to talk to him alone professor." Said Harry in a polite tone, "Please."

McGonagall looked taken aback for a moment but she regained her composure and got up to leave and said in passing, "I hope this won't take too long because I have work to do."

The door closed and Harry approached the portrait of his former Headmaster.

"Well well well Harry." Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes Professor." Said Harry, "I wanted to ask you something that happened to me past Sunday."

Dumbledore could still give Harry the feeling that he was being X-rayed when the headmaster fixed him with his piercing stare above his half moon spectacles. Harry continued, "Professor something happened that has not happened for a long time now." He paused for a second thinking about what he was about to tell Dumbledore. But Dumbledore said promptly, "Please continue Harry."

Harry resumed, "It's just that it was my s-s-scar again professor. It hurt when I was coming from the Dursleys house and this wasn't the pain like before, it was slightly different and I can't explain how but there was another strange thing that happened. I drew blood from my scar when it hurt. I was wondering why it hurt now that Voldemort was long gone."

Dumbledore seemed to ponder the question bringing his hands together in front of him. He kept quite for about a minute and then finally said, "I can only speculate Harry nothing more. It could have been a flash back or your imagination but somehow I do not believe it was anything like that."

He remained silent for a moment again and then continued, "My guess would be that it obviously must have something to do with Lord Voldemort because he is the only one with whom you have such a connection but as we know he is dead and yet you feel the pain, that is unusual."

"But Professor this doesn't mean that he's back does it?" asked Harry with a slight panic in his voice.

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and then said, "It would be highly improbable to think in such an irrational way without any proper evidence. But all the same I don't know if I can deny it."

Harry gazed into the blue eyes of Dumbledore and for a slight moment felt as if the Headmaster was not telling him enough.

"But Professor its just impossible." Said Harry pleadingly, "There is no way he could be back."

"Is there no way?" said Dumbledore surprisingly, "Harry magic is not as simple as we assume it to be. It is sometimes even more complex than our wildest dreams."

"You said that there was no magic that could raise the dead Professor." Said Harry.

"Yes I did say that and I still say that there is no such magic that can bring back the dead." Replied Dumbledore, "But if the person in question had never died than it would seem that he could be brought back."

Harry looked in shock at Dumbledore and then said aloud, "You think there is a chance that he never died all those years ago?"

"That is not what I would like to believe Harry but when you deal with extraordinary wizards such as Voldemort, you can never deny any sort of possibility and you should always think of the impossible in such cases." Replied Dumbledore.

"Then what should I do Professor and how can we be certain of this?" asked Harry.

"There is something that you should do first so that we can be sure of what is happening Harry." Said Dumbledore, "You should go to Azkaban and visit the grave of Voldemort. I don't know if you will find anything there but it seems to be the best place to start."

Harry wondered what he would find when he went to Azkaban. It was no longer under the dementor's control and the grave of Voldemort had not been visited by anyone for the past nineteen years. Harry bade goodbye to Dumbledore and the rest of the portraits wished him luck too. Evidently they had been eavesdropping. Harry went out of the office to find that McGonagall was still standing there looking stern.

"If you don't mind Mr. Potter I would like to resume work in my office." Said McGonagall coolly.

"Yes of course Professor." Replied Harry.

As Harry walked away from the office he thought whether he should tell Ron and Hermione about this also. Even after all this time he still shared everything with the both of them as though they were in school and so he thought it would be best to let them know when he got back from Hogwarts. After all he didn't have to do everything alone. He grinned at himself and went out in to the grounds.


	4. Chapter 4: DADA Back to Basics

**CHAPTER 4: DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS: BACK TO BASICS**

The classroom was dimly lit and the mood of the people sitting in the room was of rapt attention and all eyes were directed towards a man speaking to them aloud in front of the chalk board.

"Constant Vigilance!" barked Harry making he class jump from their state of alertness, "That's what a great wizard taught me once. You can never let your guard down and you should stay alert at all times."

Harry continued to pace the room moving in between the rows of students yet addressing them in the same vigilant manner.

"The dark arts are a formidable foe." Continued Harry, "It is not easy to face a dark wizard armed with the knowledge of the dark arts because the fight is always easy for them as they duel to kill while a noble wizard does not resolve to killing until or unless he can avoid it."

The class was staring at Harry apparently amazed at the way he talked about the dark arts because he was the one who had faced some of the strangest forms of magic that none of them in their wildest dreams could ever think of encountering.

"If you hold fear close to your heart then there is little that can be done when you are faced with the choice of life or death." Said Harry, "You may even be the most powerful wizard of all time but still you can never achieve anything until or unless you conquer your fear."

Harry moved back to the front of the class and continued, "Death is nothing but a new beginning and those who think that there is nothing worse than death are the ones that find it lingering ever so close to them and escaping death for them is impossible."

A few of the student's eyes were now as round as galleons.

"Death is the inevitable fate of everyone but to fear it, is a weakness even far greater than death itself." Said Harry.

"Wowww!" came the sound from a brunette in the third row.

"Excuse me." said Harry politely.

The girl realizing that the whole class was looking at her suddenly sat up straight and seemed to come out of her state of thought and said in a shy voice, "Sorry Professor."

Her cheeks became red and Harry smiled at her which made her blush even more.

"Well let's get on with it shall we." Said Harry loudly bringing the class back to earth, "Now how many of you can perform the disarming spell properly?"

The whole class raised their hands and Harry smiled at them and said sarcastically, "We shall see. The front row will please kindly stand up and take out their wands."

The front row got up and drew their wands obediently, some of them looked puzzled.

"Now all of you." Said Harry pointing towards the students standing in the front row, "Kindly attempt to disarm me all at once without the slightest of hesitation."

They all looked questioningly at Harry and a tall boy from the left of the front row said, "You mean we all disarm you now?"

"Yes I would think that is what I said." Said Harry musingly, "But if you would like to wait till Christmas then I don't think I have that kind of time."

They all still looked a bit puzzled but had their wands at the ready all the same. Harry drew out his own wand and said, "On the count of three all of you will disarm me…..one……two…….THREE!"

There were up to a dozen cries of _expelliarmus _and jets of red light issued from the wands of the students. But Harry was already too quick for them. His shield charm had been strong enough but still his body vibrated as he staggered back because of the force of the spells that hit him but his wand remained firmly in his hand while a dozen wands soared through the air and fell at Harry's feet. Harry regained his composure to look at the stunned faces of the whole class.

"Well it seems that your attempt to disarm me was a worthy effort but still futile." Said Harry.

With a flick of his wand the dozen wands lying at his feet soared back to their rightful owners who caught them but the tall boy on the left was still staring at Harry and his wand hit him on the nose and he shook his head and bent down to pick up his wand.

"Can anyone tell me why you were unsuccessful in disarming me?" asked Harry.

The brunette sitting in the third row raised her hand and said, "Because you were too good!"

Harry laughed and said, "It is not question of me being good or you being bad. It is however a question of the true force behind your magic and your wand."

When they all still looked confused Harry said, "It is your mind that is the most important tool in such spells. When you wish to disarm me you cannot simply say the incantation and hope for the best, no, you should think of your opponent's wand and intend to take it from the owner into your own hands. Then and only then will there be a necessary amount of will present in your spell to make it work."

They all started clapping and Harry looked in surprise at them and was about to hold up his hand to stop them when suddenly the brunette stood up and said hopefully, "Why can't you teach us permanently sir?"

"I am sorry but being the head of the Auror's department isn't an easy job and I can't teach along with that job. My wife would kill me."

"But it would be nice to have you as a proper teacher rather than Professor Ainsley." Said the brunette incredulously.

"Professor Ainsley is an able wizard." Said Harry in a cool voice, "He just does not have the experience in the field. He was an Auror himself and a good one too but due to his condition he could not continue his life as an auror."

"What condition?" blurted out a blonde boy in the 5th row.

"Errr….you do not know of Professor Ainsley's condition?" asked Harry and the class shook their heads so Harry continued, "Professor Ainsley has pixie cancer."

The whole class looked shocked and some of them said blimey!

"I don't think it would be appropriate if you told Professor Ainsley that you came to know of this from me so I suggest you keep it to yourselves and not judge people so harshly." Said Harry to the class but in particular to the brunette who looked embarrassed.

"Anyway it was my last day here so I wish you all the best of luck." Said Harry to the whole class and added with a slight smile, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

It was Friday evening and Harry was sitting in Hagrid's cabin drinking tea while Hagrid told Harry stories about Grawp who still lived in the forest.

"And yeh know what he did last time Harry." Said Hagrid after a long tale about how Grawp fell in love with a female giant, "He said that I was the best ruddy brother he could ever haff wished fer. Bless him he's become such a good lad."

"Yeah great Hagrid" said Harry.

Just then the door of the cabin opened and in walked three boys. Harry recognized two of them as his own and the other one was James's partner in crime, Cambers.

"Hey Dad!" said Albus running towards his father, "I rode a broomstick today, it was amazing I flew it all up to the north tower where Madam Hooch had to come and get me and said I got a bit too far. It was so cool."

"Oh yes we are all thrilled for your display of bravado Albus." Said James mockingly and Cambers laughed.

"Oh and I heard about your display of stupidity in Herbology." Said Harry, "Neville made the courtesy of telling me in person."

"Dad Herbology is really boring and me and cambers just wanted to add a little excitement to the lesson." Said James musingly, "Right Camb?"

"Yup he's right Mr. Potter herbology is really dull." Replied Cambers.

"Well Mr. Cambers your life will be a little duller once you get home." Said Harry sarcastically, "As I have written to you mum explaining your feisty endeavor."

"No you didn't!" came the shocked reply of Cambers, "Please Mr. Potter I'll do anything if you tell my mum that nothing happened. Please!"

Harry laughed out loud at them and said, "I didn't write to your mum Cambers. But it was nice to see the look on your face when I said it."

Everybody laughed now and James said, "I should have brought my camera with me so I could preserve that look of yours forever mate."

"Anyway Dad what are you doing in school?" asked Albus, "Are you here to lecture the students again about dark arts?"

"Yeah McGonagall asked me to come and take classes for the seventh years so I did but I'm going back today." Replied Harry.

"Oh that's too bad." Said Albus, "It would have been nice if you stayed a bit longer."

"Yeah it would but I have to get back to work you know." Replied Harry.

He glanced at the watch and it was 7'o'clock. He got up and said goodbye to Hagrid and his kids.

"You two had best behave yourselves or next time I might just tell your mum for real Cambers." Harry told the two boys before leaving the cabin. As he closed the door behind him he heard Cambers say to James, "Your Dad is a real party pooper. I wonder if he did any jokes or pranks when he was in school."

Harry laughed and wondered, if only they knew what he Ron and Hermione had been through in their time at Hogwarts. That would be news for the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends

**CHAPTER 5: OLD FRIENDS**

It was complete chaos at the ministry. Harry's hand was tired of writing answers on the back of the memo notes that were zooming around his office. He had Ron for company though but that didn't make the task less tiring although slightly enjoyable.

"I've got to meet this ambassador from Transylvania in an hour too." Sighed Harry, "He says he is having increased problems with vampires there."

"Well all you need is a blood replenishing potion with you cause if I'm mistaken I think the Transylvanian ambassador is a vampire himself." Said Ron.

"Thanks a lot Ron." Said Harry sarcastically, "That really helps."

Ron chuckled and said, "Hey Harry listen to this." He was reading a memo that had just zoomed in, "Mr. Potter I am having trouble with this young man in Bradford who appears to have grown his nose hair ten feet long. What should I do?" finished Ron and started roaring with laughter, "So Harry when did you become a specialist on nose hair?"

"Shut up Ron!" said Harry, "Isn't this for the improper use of magic department?"

"Yeah I think it is." Replied Ron still chuckling, "This memo must be lost."

"Hey don't forget you and Hermione are coming to dinner tonight ok?" said Harry.

"Yeah I remember but Hermione said you wanted to talk about something important." Said Ron and giving Harry a questioning look.

"Not now." Whispered Harry, "I'll tell you tonight."

On and on Harry went with the memos for another hour until he realized he was late for his meeting with the Transylvanian ambassador. The meeting with the Transylvanian didn't go too well. Ron was right. The ambassador was indeed a vampire and when Harry pointed out to him that it would be better if he could negotiate with the other vampires because he was one of them. He didn't take to Harry's remark kindly and barred his pointed fangs at him before leaving.

That evening Harry was really tired and wanted to just get to bed but with Ron and Hermione there for dinner he felt wide awake. They all chatted at the dinner table while Hugo and Lily played hide and seek in the living room.

"Hey Ron." Said Harry, "What's up with Hugo's hair color?"

"Oh well, Hermione wanted him to be blonde but I was fine with red so we ended up with coloring half his hair red and the other half blonde." Replied Ron grinning.

"Yeah you two sort out things in such a compromising manner." Said Ginny.

"Like at their wedding their rings were made of the same diamond cut in half for each ring." Said Harry musingly and Hermione held up her hand to show the ring.

"Yes I think it was the best way to deal with that argument." Said Hermione, "So Harry you said you wanted to talk to us about something?"

"Errrr…." Said Harry while glancing at Ginny who looked at Hermione and asked, "What talk? Harry didn't mention anything to me."

She whipped her hair around and rounded on Harry looking angry. Ron mouthed the words Uh-Oh at Harry and Ginny said, "Well?"

"Ummmm I wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione alone actually." Said Harry.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Ginny said in a constricted voice, "Mr. Harry Potter. I am your wife and you would kindly share your worries with me as you are no longer protecting me from anything!"

Harry cowered under her stare and said feebly, "I just didn't want you to worry that's all."

"Well if you haven't noticed we have been married for nineteen years and I would appreciate it if you shared your worries with Me." said Ginny coolly.

"Sorry Gin." Said Harry apologetically, "You know I care about you too much I just can't see you upset that's all."

"Now you have spoken the truth." Said Ginny and leaned in to give Harry a swift peck on the cheek before continuing, "So what is this mysterious news that you want to share with us?"

"Well the thing is that the day Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came to visit I was at Dudley's place and when I was coming back I felt pain for a split second in my scar and then it was gone." Said Harry calmly but his voice shook a little.

In an instant the air in the room changed and Harry felt as though a dementor had descended upon their dwelling.

"H-H-Harry he can't be b-back?" Ron asked feebly, his face white as chalk.

"You must have been imagining it Harry." Said Hermione, who had the look of a child who was just told that Santa isn't real.

"Well I thought that too Hermione." Replied Harry, "But when my scar hurt and I touched it with my hand, there was blood dripping from my forehead."

"WHAT?!" squealed Ginny.

"Well I wouldn't have been imagining it if blood had drawn from it Hermione." Said Harry directing his gaze towards a shocked Hermione.

"But Harry that's never happened before has it?"

"No, or else I would have remembered it."

They all looked at each other. Completely at a loss at what to say to each other. Ginny moved her hand towards Harry's and gripped it tightly and smiled at him. This seemed to steady Harry a bit as he was shaking from what he had just told his friends.

"Harry you remember what you should do when something like this happens?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, talk to Dumbledore." Replied Harry, "Which I have already done."

Then after seeing the puzzled looks on Ron and Hermione's faces he told them of his visit to Hogwarts and his talk with Dumbledore's portrait. When Harry had finished, Ron looked scared while Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Well this proves that Dumbledore was a complete nutter." Said Ron haphazardly, "But he himself said that you-know-who was gone for good and now he says that there is a slight possibility that he might still be alive. This is crazy."

"He didn't seem definite on it but he said that it wasn't impossible." Replied Harry.

"But why did he ask you to visit his grave?" asked Hermione.

"Well I dunno, but he said it would help answer some questions."

"But he couldn't have been thinking of……."

"Yeah I've been wondering the same thing."

"Because if he thinks that something like that has happened then he has lost his marbles."

"I don't want to believe it either Hermione but still there must have been a reason why he told me to go there and I think he suspects the worst just like us."

"Excuse me but what in blazes are you two on about?" interjected Ginny between Harry and Hermione's dialogue.

Harry looked at Ron and Ginny and saw that both of them sported perplexed looks and had no idea what he and Hermione were talking about.

"Well we think Dumbledore fears that Voldemort might have made use of an ancient form of magic that can revive a person to his true self in the sense ….." said Harry.

"You mean bring back the dead." Interrupted Ron, "But Dumbledore said it himself. No spell can bring back the dead."

"Yes there is no such spell that can bring back the dead Ron but still there is a last resort that a person such as Voldemort might have been crazy enough to try out." Replied Harry and continued, "It involves ancient magic which allows the deceased to reanimate himself in the body of another and take over his soul. The bearer of the soul will lose his life and soul and present his body to the service of the master. This sacrifice results in a renewal of life not in the same sense but in an orthodox way."

At these words Ron had gotten up and started pacing the kitchen while Hermione had her head between her hands evidently thinking hard and Ginny kept staring reproachfully at Harry.

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell us this before?" Said Ron, "Why didn't he warn us before? We could have prepared ourselves for this."

"He wasn't sure it would have happened Ron." Replied Harry.

"Well this is you-know-who we are talking about, we should have been prepared for the impossible."

"I realize that and that's why we are going to get to the bottom of this."

"Why us though?" asked Ron pleadingly, "Why is it always supposed to be you that has to bear this burden. Why?"

"Search me!" Harry smiled, "It must be my good looks that make me such a hero type."

Everybody laughed except Ginny who now had tears streaking down her face. Harry moved in and hugged her.

"I thought this would finally be over now that we were married and all and I wouldn't have to wait for you again wondering whether you will be back or not." Said Ginny while sobbing in to Harry's shoulder.

"Its alright Gin, this isn't like last time." Replied Harry and patted her on the back.

"When do we leave for Azkaban then?" asked Hermione.

Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked at each other before Harry answered, "We will leave tomorrow afternoon. We will apparate to the ministry check point near the island and then take the boat to the island. As I will be with you there won't be any other aurors with us and we don't need to explain anything to them."

"Why can't we go on Sunday." Said Ginny, "I have an interview with witch weekly tomorrow."

Ron and Hermione looked nervously at Harry and he knew what they were thinking and surely he agreed with them. But before he said anything to Ginny she held up her hand and said in a dignified voice, "I am of age and you no longer need to protect me. I can take care of myself."

"But Gin, who will take care of Lily and Hugo while we are away?" asked Harry as he tried to reason with his wife.

"We can leave them at with Mum and Dad or maybe Bill and Fleur will take care of them on the weekend."

"But…."

"No Buts Harry I'm going and that's final!"

Harry looked pleadingly at Ron and Hermione for some support.

"Its her call I mean we can't boss her around anymore." Grinned Ron.

"Yeah we can go to Azkaban." Said Hermione, "I doubt we are going to be faced with anything dangerous there."

"Well alright." Replied Harry. He knew there was no way he could have stopped her from going anyway because she had been the one in command since marriage.

Ron and Hermione left a while later saying goodbye to Harry and Ginny while Hugo kept saying all the way out to the garden that he wanted to stay over and play with Lily but Ron had picked him up sideways under his arm and was leading him to the car parked outside.

After putting Lily to Bed Harry came downstairs for a glass of water and found Ginny sitting in the living room with her legs up on the couch and staring transfixed out of the window. Harry came over and sat beside her and she looked over at him and said in a sad voice, "Are you sure you have to do this?"

"Who else is there Gin?" replied Harry.

Ginny moved closer and caressed the side of his face with her hand and began kissing him softly. All the while they moaned and moved around in the couch with their lips glued together Harry couldn't help but think that if this time he would be faced with death yet again at least he would have nineteen years of joy to remember by and his love would be right at his side to support him.


	6. Chapter 6: His Worst Fear Confirmed

**CHAPTER 6: HIS WORST FEAR CONFIRMED**

Harry and Ginny returned from a quick visit to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to drop off Lily. She did seem reluctant to leave them but she calmed down when Harry stayed with her for a while and then left when she was happy playing around with Hugo. They arrived at their Home where they were to depart for Azkaban along with Hermione and Ron in about an hour. It didn't take them long to get to the Ministry checkpoint near Azkaban from where they would be taking a boat towards the lone island fortress. As they all traveled slowly towards the island Harry saw the fortress looming on the horizon. He had been here before and wasn't surprised to see it although Ginny was glancing open mouthed at the fortress. Its dark walls rose up high into the sky and there were several towers along the edge of the island that also served as lighthouses. The journey to the island was calm except for Ron having a couple of vomits along the way. He never had grown accustomed to the sea and always got sick on the way. As they disembarked on the shore the ministry official bade them well and zoomed the boat away while the oars rowed of their own accord. Harry walked along with Ginny while Hermione was slightly supporting Ron who was holding his stomach. They reached the iron gates of the prison where there stood two Ministry guards on either side of the massive gate. The wizard prison had been stripped of dementors years ago when Kingsley became Minister. Now it was guarded with enchantments and guards alike. Harry nodded at the two guards who recognized him at once and one of them beckoned forwards toward him.

"I had been informed of your arrival Mr. Potter" said the guard in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, me and my friends are here on Ministry business." Replied Harry.

"Do you wish for a guard to escort you Mr. Potter?"

"No that shall be unnecessary. I think I can manage my way around."

"Yes of course sir."

"Well then if you could kindly open the gates for us."

The guard nodded and retreated back towards the gate and beckoned his fellow guard. They both took out their wands and touched the tips to either side of the gate. There came a loud screeching wail as the gates opened. The wailing continued until they were inside and the gates had been closed. Ginny had her hands over her ears and Harry pulled her hands away and said, "That scream is ten times louder for the prisoners and rids them of their senses for a while so that they may never know who entered or left."

"I think the graveyard is in the west wing isn't it Harry?" asked Ron and Harry nodded his approval. They moved away from the gates into the corridor in front of them where a wizard in dark brown robes sat behind a desk waving his wand at the parchments on his table and muttering to himself. When Harry and company approached his desk he looked up and they saw that his face was scarred in odd places and his eyes were practically drooping and there were enormous shadows under his eyes and he sported a thick beard that seemed oddly proportioned against his skinny self.

"Welcome Mr. Potter. I was awaiting your arrival." Said the man behind the desk.

"Hello Warden. I am sorry to arrive on such short notice but it was something urgent." Replied Harry.

"Yes yes I was told that you wanted immediate clearance." Said the warden eyeing Harry and his companions closely, "Which prisoner would you like to meet?" he added opening his register and putting on his glasses.

"We will be visiting the graveyard Frank."

"The graveyard?" asked the warden with raised eyebrows.

"I am sure there will be no problem in arranging that?"

"Well there is no problem but I seem to be curious to ask as to why the graveyard?" asked Warden Frank.

"I am sorry but that is Official Ministry business." Said Harry in a cool voice.

"Of course sir." Replied Warden Frank, "I assume you know the way but I will need to acquire your official ministry identifications sir." He added and glanced around the whole group.

Harry, Hermione and Ron presented their Ministry identification cards to the warden and he checked them with a wave of his wand and handed them back to the trio and looked questioningly towards Ginny, "Your I.D miss?"

But Harry replied before Ginny could say anything, "She is my wife."

"Oh I see, I am sorry Mrs. Potter." Said the warden apologetically.

"Shall we move on then?" Harry addressed his companions and they all nodded. They moved further up the corridor and turned left towards the west wing. All the while they walked through the seemingly silent corridor Ginny couldn't help but look uneasy. When Harry looked at her she said, "Don't you hear it? Its like the walls are whispering."

"Yes Ginny that is because of the enchantments placed upon this place." Replied Harry, "The walls can sense if a prisoner tries to escape and thus raises the alarm. This was cast after the dementors had been removed."

They moved further along the corridor until they reached its end and walked out into a huge clearing. There were several small mounds of dirt here and there with small headstones above them. The air was full of a putrid smell that indicated that there was no life here and only rotten corpses beneath the earth. When Harry moved further into the graveyard he had a sudden image float into his mind. The place was just as it had been all those years ago when they were here to bury Voldemort. Harry remembered it well because he could never forget the look on Voldemort's face when they buried him. They were about ten Ministry officials along with Harry who was standing beside McGonagall. They had made a grave in a separate corner of the graveyard and some officials levitated Voldemort's body into the ground. His body was covered in a black cloth but his face was visible and Harry glanced one last time at it before he was lowered in to the ground and saw that his face had been twisted into a smile. That image still haunted Harry today as he approached the familiar place again. As he moved closer to the grave he stopped dead feeling that something was definitely wrong and they shouldn't even be here.

"Harry, are you all right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I'm fine." Came Harry's hoarse reply, "Let's get this over with."

Harry glanced at the head stone before pointing his wand at the mound of dirt. The words etched on it were a bit smudged due to wear and tear but were still legible.

HERE LIES TOM RIDDLE  
COMMITED CRIMES SO CRUEL THAT NOT EVEN HIS DEATH CAN UNDO THE HORROR HE LAYED UPON COUNTLESS PEOPLE  
MAY HE NEVER REST IN PEACE!

Harry read the words and felt a lump form in his throat as he remembered the horrors from his past. He pointed his wand at the grave and lifted the dirt up and on to the side. They all stood there not daring to go near the grave. But Hermione nervously glanced at Harry and asked, "Harry has it occurred to you that his body must have decomposed over the years and we might not find anything other than some bones?"

"I talked to Parvati before coming here." Replied Harry, "She asked her senior in St. Mungos that what happened to bodies and he said that it would likely have decomposed after 10 or so years and the bones vanish at about 25 years."

Hermione looked at the opening of the grave and swallowed hard. Harry was the first one to move forward with Ginny at his side. When he was directly over the mouth of the grave he looked straight down into its depth but it was too dark to see anything clearly. He muttered _Lumos _and guided the light emitting from his wand tip to the depths of the hole and saw a black cloth that was torn apart and ripped as though by force and not nature it self. He pointed his wand deeper and saw no bones or any sign of something that showed there was a body once in that grave.

"Shall we take the cloth out to get a closer look?" asked Ron in a shaky voice.

Harry pointed his wand at the cloth and thought _wingardium leviosa. _When Harry did this he felt as though the ground was vibrating and suddenly the piece of cloth leapt into the air and a ghostly shape rose into the sky from the bottom of the grave. It looked as though it was made of smoke and it had the form of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all fell backwards as the skull rose into the air and faced them. At once it glided towards Harry and hit him in the chest where it vaporized into the air and a high cold voice was cackling madly in the air. Laughing at the stupidity of those that were here and laughing at their foolishness. Harry could only hear the laugh as a distant echo as he lay on the ground but it grew louder and louder and he realized it was he who was laughing and just as the realization hit him the laughter died. He looked around and saw Ron and Hermione standing on his left with their wands pointing at him and looking extremely scared. They lowered their wands slowly and Harry heard a sob and saw Ginny standing to his right crying. He tried to get up but felt exhausted and with great effort lifted himself to his feet.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Harry are you sure you are all right?" squealed Hermione.

"I'm fine now I guess."

"Are you sure its you Harry?"

"What do you mean……?"

But Hermione simply looked at him in a terrified manner.

"You mean you didn't feel it Harry?" asked Ron.

"I know I was the one laughing but…"

"Its not just that Harry………."

"WELL THAN WHAT IS IT?" asked Harry. His voice shaking with anger.

"Your eyes w-w-were gleaming r-r-red and y-y-your face was all w-w-white……..just l-l-like you-know-…" replied Ron but failed to finish his sentence and looked away.

"What! I don't get it?" asked Harry.

"It looked as though you were him Harry." Said Hermione feebly.

Harry looked at them and they avoided his eyes. He turned to look at Ginny who was still sobbing and moved forwards to comfort her when she pushed him away and shrieked, "GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Ginny what….."

"DON'T SAY MY NAME!"

"Gin, listen to me……"

But she was already moving away from him towards the other end of the graveyard. Harry looked around at Ron and Hermione and saw that they too were heading away from him. He felt something wet trickle down his nose and moved his hand to wipe it off only to see that it was yet again blood. What was wrong with them? Did they think that he wasn't Harry anymore? What happened when the ghostly skull touched him? Fear dawned on Harry like never before as he watched his friends and wife walk away. Was he in fact becoming……………………….


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness Descending

**CHAPTER 7: DARKNESS DESCENDING**

Harry sat in the living room at 2 a.m in the morning still thinking of what had happened in Azkaban. He kept thinking back to the moment when the skull had appeared out of the grave and charged towards him. How was it possible that he was still feeling the same kind of possessiveness? Even after denying it on countless occasions Harry steadily found himself accepting the impossible truth. Was it possible? Well he did go to extreme lengths to prevent his death said a sly voice in his head. Harry got up and walked to a mirror near the stairs and saw that his face, apart from looking a bit pale, was altogether normal. As Harry looked closely at his image and thought that he was supposing things a little too quickly, when suddenly he saw a shimmer of red stir in his eyes like a passing ghost. Harry quickly wheeled around to see if he was alone and all he could see was his own living room, empty, yet an air of strange uneasiness prevailed. He looked back at the mirror but saw nothing there other than his own shocked face. He heard a creak from the stairs and saw Ginny descending from the stairs. She looked at him with a strange look in her eyes and then asked rather accusingly, "What are you doing?"

"I-I was doing nothing." Lied Harry, "Just wanted to spend sometime alone."

They had reached their home at 10'o'clock in that night from their trip to Azkaban. Harry was still wearing his ministry robes and Ginny was wearing her night gown.

"Are you alright?" asked Ginny in a slightly cool manner.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Well I think I'll be going to my parent's house tomorrow to see Lily and I'll probably spend a few days there."

"Wha- ………..why so suddenly?"

"Its been a long time since I've been there." Said Ginny quickly and went upstairs.

Harry stood there thinking to himself. Did she think that he was now a danger to his own daughter? Did she really believe that she and her child were not safe if they were around him?

Harry felt mutilated and violated at the very thought and in an instant picked up a vase from a nearby table and flung it across the room where it shattered into a million tiny pieces. He gripped his hair with both his hands and then brought them down to his face in an attempt to regain his composure. Anger still flooded through his veins. Finally after a few minutes of bringing himself together he conjured a blanket and lay down on the couch. He stayed awake for another hour, lying in the sofa and looking out the window when finally his eyes closed and he drifted of to sleep. He dreamed that he was in a dirty cellar like room where the walls were shining with blood and several bodies lay in front of him. He walked one by one to each of the bodies and saw the first bunch to be red haired people. Some of them were old while others were young and then he looked over at the rest of the bodies and saw a woman with bushy blonde hair laying on the floor and a child whose hair was half red and half blonde sprawled in her arms. He looked a little to the side and saw a woman with flaming red hair sprawled on the ground in an odd sort of way. She was half bent on her knees as though fixed in a pleading position with a body of a little girl that resembled her lying in her arms. Harry looked at his hands and saw that they where ghostly white and when he cried out and screamed as loud as he could, there was nothing but a shrill hiss that escaped his mouth.

Harry opened his eyes with a start and got up instantly taking in his surroundings. He saw that he was still in the couch in his living room and everything seemed a bit blurry. He reached for his glasses on the coffee table and put them on. Everything came into focus and he saw a piece of parchment right next to where his glasses were on the table. He picked it up and read it.

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry that I left in such a hurry but you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. I'm going to be back in a few days. (There were wet smudges all over the next lines) I know what you must be thinking and I can assure you that it's nothing like that and we both know that it would be better to spend a bit of time alone. I feel awful for what happened but I'm scared for our child and I know that you can understand that. I only ask a little patience of you and I want you to think things over and not do anything rash. Hope you can forgive me and understand the situation.

Yours lovingly,

Ginny!

Harry tore the letter apart and threw the pieces away. He wasn't even sure why he was acting like this but deep down inside he knew that Ginny was right and he felt tears streaming down his face. Why did it always have to be him? Why was he always tested and tried so much? How could he bear such burdens?

Just then there was a knock on the door and Harry hastily wiped his eyes on his sleeves and heard a familiar voice issue from behind the door.

"Open up Harry it's us!"

Harry got up and opened the door and saw Hermione standing beside a disgruntled looking Ron.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Harry.

"Ginny told us that she was going to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's so we thought we would drop by and….."

"Check up on me."

"No Harry. We are your friends, if you haven't forgotten…. and we would like to help you, right Ron." She said as she nudged Ron in the ribs.

"Oh yeah right, sure." He replied dully.

Harry stepped aside and allowed them to walk in. Hermione went over into the kitchen and started busying herself with tea while Ron glanced awkwardly at Harry before sitting down at the kitchen table. Hermione pulled up a chair and sat down as well while Harry eyed both of them curiously before sitting down opposite to them.

"Well Harry we wanted to discuss what happened yesterday at Azkaban." Began Hermione.

"Did you?" Harry replied.

"Yes we did because we were worried about you Harry. What happened there was not something normal and we wanted you to know that….."

"Can't see you bothered by what happened to me eh Ron?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"I-I don't know what you mean?" said Ron and clearly avoided Harry's gaze.

"Well you don't seem to want to discuss it. If Hermione hadn't dragged you along I doubt you would even be here." Snapped Harry.

"Well maybe I didn't want to be here." Replied Ron angrily, "Maybe you wouldn't be here if you had seen what happened to you……..it was scary."

"I would have been here even if you had transformed into a huge slug!"

"Well a slug is better than being-….."

"ENOUGH!" interjected Hermione, "Both of you! We need to get through this, and for that we need to be together."

Harry glared at Ron who was looking at his feet with his arms folded across his chest. Hermione calmed herself and pointed her wand at the tea kettle which poured tea into each of their cups that Hermione had conjured up. She sipped her own cup a little before speaking.

"Harry, what happened last night was the result of dark magic placed upon the grave and was supposed to act when someone tampered with the grave." Said Hermione.

"But why did I undergo that kind of a radical change?" asked Harry calmly.

"I think it was because of the dark magic cast upon the grave and nothing more."

"But Hermione my scar also hurt and I felt pain again."

"That was because that spell must have hurt, I'm not saying that it had nothing to do with your scar but I do know this that the change occurred because of the spell and not your scar Harry."

"But -…"

"Remember Harry, you had a bit of Voldemort in yourself. You were a horcrux. I am sure that when the spell penetrated you it sensed that the soul of Voldemort had once resided in you and that must be why your face showed the resemblance." Finished Hermione.

Harry looked at her thoughtfully as she sipped more of her tea and thought to himself that Hermione's theory was not that strange. Maybe he was not changing at all. It could have just been the spell.

"But what about Voldemort's body?" asked Harry.

"That is something that I am not sure about." Said Hermione skeptically.

"What do you mean you aren't sure?"

"I mean what if his body had completely decomposed and there was nothing left."

"Parvati said it took at least 25 years for the body to completely decompose."

"But even then Harry that is just an estimate."

"But its also possible that his body was taken away."

"I'm not saying we can rule out that possibility, but it seems highly improbable. I mean who would take his body away….there are no death eaters left."

"I wouldn't say that Hermione." Said Ron as Harry opened his mouth to reply.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Me and Harry along with a couple of Aurors caught a man named Rev Jones a month ago. He was torturing a muggle family with the cruciatus curse and put up a hell of fight, but when we finally caught him he kept yelling long live the dark lord. He was sent to Azkaban and was sentenced to life imprisonment."

"This doesn't necessarily mean that he was one of Volde-…."

"He had the dark mark on his right forearm." Replied Ron quietly.

"There are still a few power hungry supporters of Voldemort that think they can carry on his noble work while others are just nutters." Said Harry, "The daily prophet doesn't know this because we don't tell them and believe me its better this way Hermione."

"But the people should know Harry." Said Hermione, "They should be on their guard."

"A lot of people know this Hermione. I have relayed this message through trusted sources and many people know this but not everyone. It would create too much of an uproar and these so called death eaters are not as active as before. That incident with Rev Jones was the only such event in the past two years." Explained Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" said Hermione as she rounded on Ron.

"Hey I didn't want my wife to worry over something like that." Replied Ron.

"That's exactly why we didn't publicize it Hermione." Said Harry as she opened her mouth to argue with Ron.

Hermione looked back at Harry and looked solemn. Harry drank the rest of his tea in one big gulp and looked over at the kitchen counter where his wife would have been supposedly making him breakfast. Harry sighed.

"I'm sure she will understand Harry." Said Hermione reproachfully, "Just give her some time."

"But why did she have to run away like this?" said Harry, "Does she think that I'm a danger to her?"

"Don't blame her for this." Snapped Ron, "If you had seen the look on your face when she saw you laughing in that graveyard you would be thinking differently."

"Its not like I don't know what she's going through but you lot are here and at least are trying to help out."

"She is your wife and my sister. I can't see her upset and neither can you. We are your friends and we have been with you to places she would never have survived." Replied Ron quietly.

Harry looked into his face and saw that he was indeed sorry for what was happening to his best friend but he had a friend and a sister to worry about.

Harry smiled at the two of them and said, "Thanks."

"Stop acting like a prat and start acting like the Harry we know." Grinned Ron.

"Well you know the first thing we have to do then?" said Hermione to the pair of them who looked questioningly at her.

"Go talk to Dumbledore." She said impatiently, "He was the one who sent you to the graveyard and I think he can explain this better."

"Yeah lets do that on this weekend so that we don't have to worry about work." Said Harry, "I still haven't sorted things out with that Transylvanian ambassador."

"I think if you offered him a bite of your neck he would listen more intently." Grinned Ron.

Harry and Hermione laughed. Hermione then got up to fix Harry some breakfast while Ron engaged Harry in a conversation of the latest standings of the points table in the quidditch league. Harry kept smiling throughout the conversation and couldn't help thinking that there were still happy things like quidditch in the world.


	8. Chapter 8: Yet Another Mistake

**CHAPTER 8: YET ANOTHER MISTAKE**

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived in front of Hogwarts late in the afternoon. They walked forwards and again Hagrid was the one that opened the gates for them.

"Hello Hagrid." Said Harry.

"Hullo Harry, How are yeh?." Replied Hagrid, "An' how are yeh Ron……Hermione?"

"We're all fine Hagrid." Replied Hermione and Hagrid beamed at her, "How's Hogwarts?"

"Same as usual, nuthin outta the ordinary. Want ter join me fer a cuppa tea?"

"We'll swing by later Hagrid, we had something to discuss with McGonagall." Said Harry.

"Oh right, right, well of yeh go."

They trooped towards the entrance Hall of Hogwarts. Ron kept looking over at the grounds reminiscently.

"Wouldn't it be great if we all just stayed in Hogwarts for all eternity." Said Ron in a hopeful manner, "Never to grow up or worry about the world, just playing quidditch and hanging out with our friends."

"Yeah, if only life was that simple and fate was good to us." Replied Harry sarcastically.

They entered the great hall and saw some students moving about. Evidently lunch was over and the students were either returning to their dormitories or back to their lessons. Harry spotted Neville walking with Professor Ainsley towards the staff room. He made his way towards them and Ron and Hermione followed suit.

"Hey Neville!" called out Harry.

Neville turned around and beamed at the three of them walking towards him while Professor Ainsley also stopped alongside Neville.

"Hey Harry." Replied Neville jovially, "How are you Ron and Hermione? Haven't seen you two in a while."

"Well you know Neville, work always gets in the way." Said Hermione.

"Right, how are things in Regulation of Control of Magical Creatures?"

"Well I finally passed the bill for house elf wages and I am hoping for a positive response from the committee."

Ron rolled his eyes at Neville who smiled at him.

"Speaking of house elves, how's Kreacher by the way?" asked Harry.

"Oh I met him yesterday actually, he's loads better and keeps talking about you like you're a hero or something." Chuckled Neville, "Getting a bit annoying really."

"Well I am glad Harry sent him to work at Hogwarts rather than remain in his own service." Said Hermione.

"Mr. Potter your tip about the boggart worked exceptionally well." Said Professor Ainsley, "It turned out that half the class was afraid of dementors and thus it proved much easier to teach them in such conditions. It was difficult for the students at first but they caught on pretty quick."

"Glad I could be of help Professor, and I think we must be going now we have to meet McGonagall for something important."

"Oh yes, yes. We heard you were coming today." Said Ainsley.

"Who told you that?" asked Harry.

"Errrr….nobody just a lucky guess I suppose." Replied Ainsley and hastened into the staff room.

They bade goodbye to Neville and walked towards the headmistress's office. Harry gave the password to the gargoyle and they all climbed the revolving stairs and arrived at the door. Harry knocked twice before he heard a voice from inside say, "enter."

The trio walked into the room and saw McGonagall standing beside the desk in conversation with a woman who wore thick and heavy shawls and glasses that magnified her eyes to twice their size. She turned around and after spotting Harry quickly moved forward and greeted him.

"Harry!" she said in a dramatic tone, "I gazed into the orb yesterday and told everyone of your arrival today and now you are here as the fates had promised."

"Yeah, great Professor."

"Sybill it was I who told you that I could not meet you today because Potter was arriving." Said McGonagall impatiently.

"But the fates had obviously conspired you to tell me of his arrival so that I may know while others don't." replied Trelawney in her same mysterious fashion.

"Oh for the love of-…….I shall discuss this later with you Sybill."

"Goodbye Potter I am sure we will meet again as it is written in the heavens above us." Said Trelawney and departed the room in her dramatic fashion. McGonagall looked at her leaving and rolled her eyes when she left. Ron smiled at her and she returned it.

"So what is it this time Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"Just a quick chat with Professor Dumbledore." Said Harry pleadingly.

"My office is not a rendezvous point for you and Albus." She replied patiently.

"But Professor it's sort of urgent."

"Well then please be quick."

She departed the room in a less dramatic fashion then Professor Trelawney and Harry turned to face the portrait of Dumbledore and saw that the headmaster was snoozing on his comfortable armchair.

"Err….Professor." called out Harry to the portrait, "Excuse me Professor Dumbledore."

The Dumbledore in the portrait woke with a start and looked around to see who was calling and spotted Harry standing in front of the portrait along with two other arrivals.

"Hello Harry and I see you have brought along young Mr. Weasley and Hermione along with you." Said Dumbledore peering over his half moon spectacles, "To what do I owe this honor?" he added and bowed his head slightly.

"Professor we are here to talk about our visit to Azkaban's graveyard." Said Harry.

"Ah yes I was wondering when you would return from your excursion."

"You knew we would want to come back and talk to you?"

"Well I assumed it and here you are."

"Professor there was something odd that happened that night when we visited Voldemort's grave."

"Indeed something odd happened." Said Dumbledore, more to himself than to the three standing in front of his portrait.

Harry retold the whole story of what had happened and occasionally Ron and Hermione explained the whole scene from their point of view also. After hearing there story Dumbledore stared at Harry thoughtfully and Harry had the distinct feeling that he was sizing him up.

"Well Harry I think the time has come for me to tell you something that I regret I never told you while I was alive." Said Dumbledore sadly.

"What do you mea-…." Began Harry but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence him.

"I ask you to please listen to what I have to say and do not interrupt me. However you may question me when I have finished." Said Dumbledore kindly.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione and they both wore perplexed looks just like him. Hermione conjured Chairs out of nowhere so that they might sit down.

"I think this is going to take a while." Said Hermione looking at the other two, who nodded and sat down.

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione before continuing, "I remember everything from my life Harry. Everything. My memories are as fresh as ever and I think it best to tell you in person of my terrible mistake."

Harry simply starred at Dumbledore anticipating what came next and wondered if he could take in anymore than he had already faced.

"It seems that when Voldemort was at school as Tom Riddle." Continued Dumbledore, "He went to many lengths to acquire the knowledge of escaping death. Naturally as you all know he got to Slughorn and enquired him of the Horcruxes but there was one other person also who told Tom of ways to evade death itself."

Ron looked shocked and Hermione's face was full of attention and concentration.

"When Tom Riddle had attained sufficient knowledge of the Horcruxes he then moved on to learn of a contingency plan for his later life. In the case that he died he would have a backup plan which might be able to bring him back. It was I who told him of such a form of ancient magic that allowed the deceased to live through the sacrifice of another even after death."

Harry buried his face into his hands and wondered how many more mistakes were made. He felt anger boil up inside him but he kept it at bay and listened to what Dumbledore had to say.

"When Riddle asked me of such a thing I did fear that the boy's curiosity was a bit far fetched but due to his reputation of being a brilliant mind and an outstanding wizard I felt some what drawn to him in his later years at Hogwarts. I am sorry to say this but I was weak and I felt as though life had provided me with a second Grindelwald." Said Dumbledore and then sighed for a moment before continuing. Nobody interrupted him.

"I remembered my days with Grindelwald and devising those schemes for our so called Greater Good. Riddle showed me that side of Grindelwald and I was drawn to his natural charm. When we were on good speaking terms he enquired me of the ancient magic that allowed one to live in an uncanny way even after death………I was weak and I told him everything he needed to know but I can never forget the look on his face when I told him such a thing and I realized at that time that I had committed a big mistake. But it was too late, Riddle had all the knowledge he required and when he left Hogwarts and I came to know of his deeds I always calmed myself by saying that he would never use what I told him as it was something not many people would do. But this was Tom and he had naturally gone to extreme lengths to escape the mouth of death. I feared most when he possessed Quirell and I thought if it was the same thing but I forced that thought to the back of my mind. Then when he returned I grew worried, but I somehow always found out an excuse to blame it on the Horcruxes rather than confess my own mistake. When Harry defeated him nineteen years ago I calmed myself and thought that there was no way he could be back but the thought still lingered in my mind and I grew uneasy but I never mentioned it to anyone because I thought-……"

But Harry had heard enough. His anger had reached boiling point and before he knew it he was on his feet and yelling at the top of his voice, "BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT THAT WE ALL WOULD START BLAMING YOU FOR YOUR MISTAKE AND YOU WOULD LOSE ALL YOUR SO CALLED GLORY!!"

Dumbledore looked calmly at Harry and yet he looked a bit embarrassed while Ron had gotten up to get a grip of Harry and Hermione stood there in shock apparently unable to speak.

"Harry control yourself." Said Ron calmly putting his hands on Harry's shoulders but Harry pushed him away and yelled again, "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BLAME OTHERS FOR YOUR OWN DUMB MISTAKES AND IT WILL BE ALRIGHT! NO IT WON'T BE BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS YOUR MISTAKES THAT I'M CLEANING UP! OH DON'T WORRY PEOPLE, POTTER WILL BE THERE TO SAVE THE DAY! YOU MAKE ME SICK! YOU HAVE USED ME ALL THIS TIME, YOU NEVER HAD ANY LOVE FOR ME!"

Harry pointed his wand at Dumbledore's portrait but Ron pushed his wand arm away and the spell hit the ceiling leaving a burnt mark the size of a quaffle. Harry whipped around and walked towards the office door.

"Harry please wait…….." squealed Hermione.

But Harry slammed the door behind him and an eerie silence fell in the office. Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then at Dumbledore. There were tears flowing from the old man's eyes and he was evidently feeling solemn. Dumbledore wiped his eyes and turned to look at Ron and Hermione and then spoke in earnest, "Listen to me please! Harry needs your utmost attention at this time. I think he may be in more trouble than even he realizes so I ask this of you as an old man's humble request, please keep a close eye upon him."

"Don't worry Professor we'll look after him." Replied Hermione promptly.

"Thank you!" replied Dumbledore, "In the meanwhile you both have to solve this problem. I'm sorry to say that I do not have sufficient knowledge to solve this situation but I think…" and he turned towards Hermione, "A little research would be a good idea and…." He turned to look at Ron, "Some good display of friendship is all that we might need to get to the bottom of this."

"We won't let you down Professor." Said Ron.

"It is not me you have to worry about letting down, you should be focused on Harry." Replied Dumbledore humbly, "Because I think this is just the beginning of what is yet to come."


	9. Chapter 9: Setting Things To Right

**CHAPTER 9: SETTING THINGS TO RIGHT**

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE BOSSED AROUND LIKE SOME LITTLE KID!" yelled Harry.

He was in his living room and Ron and Hermione were bringing in their suitcases through the front door. They had decided that they would all stay at Harry's place for a while. Ron and Hermione would be staying in the guest room and Hermione found this as a good opportunity to browse through the extensive collection of books in Harry's study. Harry however didn't feel good about this and was determined that they were doing this so that they could keep an eye on him.

"I DON'T NEED YOU PEOPLE TO LOOK AFTER ME! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Harry bellowed at the pair who was moving their luggage into the guest room.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I'M -……." But Harry had stopped abruptly and it was due to the fact that a red haired woman had just walked into the living room through the front door. Harry's anger seemed to disappear on the spot as he hurried forwards and hugged the woman tightly. She hugged him back and Harry whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry for being such an idiot. I'm really sorry I don't even know-…."

But Ginny had moved out of Harry's embrace and placed a finger on his lips.

"Ssshhhh…..I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have acted like I did and I want you to know that-……..mmmmmmmmmmm!" Whispered Ginny but before she had even finished what she was saying, Harry had moved in to kiss her. He did not need her to apologize, he knew she felt sorry and that was enough for him. They were entwined for what felt like an eternity and only broke apart when he felt a tug at his feet. He broke apart from Ginny and looked down at his daughter who was standing there looking up at him with a look that demanded some explanation. She put her hands on her hips and pointed one small finger towards her father and Harry was sure that at that moment she resembled Mrs. Weasley so much that he might actually cower before her stare, "Where have you been Daddy? I was worried sick about you and you made Mummy sad too."

"I'm sorry princess but you know Daddy is a busy man and he has to work a lot." Said Harry bent down and pecked his daughter on the cheek and hugged her before whispering in her ear, "It won't happen again…..I promise."

Lily hugged her father even more tightly. They both broke apart and Harry turned around to look at Ginny smiling at him and Hugo walk forwards to hug Hermione and Ron on the other side of the living room.

"There is someone else here to see you too." Said Ginny and stepped away from the door to reveal who was standing behind her. The young man was a well built 19 year old with hair that was spiked and green in color. He had an evil grin spread across his face and alongside him in his arms was a young woman who also seemed to be in her later teens but she had long white blonde hair that fell to her shoulders gracefully. Her face glowed with her startling beauty as she beamed at everyone.

"What did you do now?" asked Harry in a mock sort of voice.

"Wha- I was away for a while and when I come back you bombard me with unjustified accusations that I have no knowledge of." Replied the young man.

"Come on Ted tell me what happened?" asked Harry again, "You never stay away from me too long unless you've done something wrong and if I remember correctly you haven't been to visit me for the past 2 weeks and I cannot imagine what could have been in your way that delayed you."

"Ginny, a little help here would be really appreciated." Said Ted pleadingly.

"Leave him alone Harry let him breathe for a bit and then you can interrogate him." Said Ginny caressing Harry's cheek.

"Oh yeah, use her against me." said Harry musingly, "Real slick."

"Thanks Ginny." Said Ted and entered the living room with the young woman by his side. As they both came inside the young woman hugged Ginny and said, "It's nice to see you again and you too Harry."

"Hello Victoire." Replied Harry, "Please kindly explain to me how a beautiful young girl like you landed yourself with a worthless infidel like him?"

"He's not worthless." Said Victoire reproachfully.

"Yeah what gave you that idea Harry?" Asked Ted in a mock casual way.

They all walked in and Ginny went to the kitchen to fix something up for all of them. Ted poked Harry on the shoulder and jerked his head to the study room in the south of the living room. Harry nodded and they both walked into the room. It was a well proportioned room with a comfortable chair and a table in the corner while the walls were lined with bookshelves that carried hundreds of books on various subjects. Ted looked at Harry and then said in a low voice, "Well Harry I've got a favor to ask you." Said Ted.

"I knew this was coming since the time you walked in." said Harry musingly.

"Well you see me and Victoire were looking for a job together and she found one at Gringotts. It's a desk job mainly but the pay is good and Bill had some contacts that helped her out but I needed something now that I'm a grown man and all." said Ted proudly.

"Yeah real grown up, you still can't lay of the pranks and you call yourself a grownup." Said Harry.

"Well George was kind enough to teach me some stuff when I was staying at his place."

"I suppose George is now responsible for messing everybody's kids up."

"About that favor, I was kind of wondering that you could….. you know hook up some of your contacts in the ministry and land me a job there. I mean I did take the test for Auror Intelligence Department but I got bogus marks on combat while I got top in concealment."

"Oh so now you are going to use your Godfather's influence to get a job?"

"Oh come on Harry I really need a job so I can finally get a place of my own for when I get married………"

"Are you serious about Victoire?" asked Harry casually.

"Well yeah I thought eventually we were going to end up like that so I thought I would get myself established before then."

"Ahhhh…..do I see a sense of responsibility in the young man?"

"Hey like I said I'm grown up." Said Ted and Grinned, "Well, will you help me out with my job?"

"Yeah I'll think about it." Said Harry thoughtfully, "Now that I think about favors, where is my BMW M5 that you borrowed last time for an excursion to show off in front of your girlfriend's friends."

"Ummmm….yeah about that car." Replied Ted and not meeting Harry's eyes, "I had a kind of a little accident and when that muggle policeman caught me driving off road……. he impounded the car because I didn't have a license."

"Real smooth Ted and you want me to get you a job." Said Harry sarcastically.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be my best godfather who always helps me when I'm in trouble and need a favor."

"Ted, you always come to me whenever you have a problem."

"Oh yeah right, but still come on Harry please."

"I said I'll think about it." Said Harry but Ted smiled at him, "What are you smiling about, I didn't give you a job yet?"

"You always say I'll think about it and you end up doing it every time." Said Ted laughing, "I'm serious it's easy to get things from you than anybody else in the whole family."

"HA! HA! Keep using me like this and one day when I'm not around to help you then maybe you'll realize it." Said Harry scornfully.

"Well thanks anyway, But Victoire's waiting for me and I have to go out with her this evening."

Ted walked out of the room leaving Harry behind. Just then the door opened again and Hermione walked in.

"Oh Hi Harry, I didn't know you were in here." Said Hermione.

"Well Ted apparently wanted help again." Sighed Harry, "I'm serious that guy is getting out of hand."

"Oh come on Harry you're his Godfather. The least you can do is help him out in situations like this."

"Why does everybody take his side?"

"Its nothing like that he's just a likeable boy that's all."

Hermione moved towards the shelves and started pulling out some books.

"Hermione, tell me something." Said Harry casually, "Why are you all here?"

Hermione looked at him over the top of a book she was looking at and said, "What do you mean Harry? We are your friends and family and we want to stick beside you when you are facing problems."

"I'm not facing any problems Hermione." Said Harry and Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh well alright I might be in a little trouble but that's no reason for all of you to come barging in here just to keep an eye on me." said Harry in a dignified voice.

"You want us to leave?" asked Hermione coolly.

"NO! NO! It's nothing like that but I still feel a bit overwhelmed by all of this I mean-……."

"You mean you care about us all too much and don't want us to be near you while you are in a troubled state so that we might get hurt?" interjected Hermione, "Harry stop lying to yourself and start believing in others that want to help you."

"I'm sorry Hermione it's just I-……" began Harry.

"Shut up!" said Hermione and Harry looked at her and saw that she was smiling, "After all these years you still act like I'm some nobody who you need to apologize to. I have been your friend for a long while now Harry and I think I would understand what kind of a person you are now."

"Thanks Hermione." Replied Harry quietly and left the room to find a lot of noise issuing from everywhere. He saw Lily and Hugo running about in the living room and Ron was sitting on a couch chatting with Victoire about her new job and Ted stood in the kitchen with Ginny talking to her on his favorite subject, apart from girls. Harry moved towards them and said, "And what is young Mr. Ted demanding you to make tonight Gin?"

"He wants me to make his favorite kind of macaronis." Replied Ginny.

"Do you ever talk of anything except girls and food?" asked Harry and Ginny grinned at him.

"Well yeah I talk about loads of stuff like girls and food and ……..and …….and……….oh yeah girls." Said Ted sheepishly.

"Hell of a waste of magic." Muttered Harry.

"Don't tell me you never went after girls in your time at school." Said Ted accusingly.

"In my time I didn't have a lot of opportunities to waste my time on such things." Said Harry. There was a loud clang and Harry saw that Ginny had dropped a knife on the floor and was glaring at him.

"You-mean-you-wasted-your-time-with-me." she said through gritted teeth.

"That's not what I meant Gin, you've got the wrong end of the…….."

"Spatula." Interrupted Ted.

"Wha-----?" asked Harry but just then something hard hit him over his head and he said, "Ouch!" and looked around to see Ginny in a towering temper holding the spatula from the other end. She took one more swipe but Harry ducked out of her way and ran into the living room while Ted was howling with laughter. Harry kept saying stuff like, "I'm sorry Gin I didn't mean I wasted my time with……woah…..you." He kept dodging her around and around the living room and kitchen and everybody else had started laughing now. Harry took a quick turn and ran upstairs towards the bedroom with Ginny on his tail. He reached the bedroom and stopped to close the door but Ginny was coming fast and pushed Harry onto the bed where he fell with a soft thud. She then jumped onto him and straddled him while sitting on his stomach. Both had started laughing now and after a while when the laughter died they both stared into each other's eyes. Ginny lowered her head and kissed Harry who returned it with equal passion. All the time they were in their bedroom entangled with each other Harry thought that he had been so stupid to even think of throwing all this happiness away. But then he wondered it was not him throwing all of this away but in fact life it self was cruel. Harry moved himself up and now he was the one on top of her. He broke the kiss and said, "I will never let anything hurt you Gin."

"I know Harry." Replied Ginny passionately. Their lips were together again and Harry forgot that he had any trouble in his life.


	10. Chapter 10: And Life Goes On

**CHAPTER 10: …..AND LIFE GOES ON**

It was a really wet and rainy day when Harry was late working in his office over some tedious paper work. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10 p.m. He knew it was getting late and he felt sleepy but he had to read these reports and get them filed by tomorrow morning. So on and on Harry read the report one after the other. His mind wandered off to his home where he knew Ginny must be waiting for his return with dinner at the table. He sighed at the thought and ploughed on with his work. The office was empty and there were not many people left in the ministry apart from Harry. He gazed out of the window and saw the rain thrashing along the window. The ministry weather department had told them that they would be experiencing heavy rains for the next few days. Harry wondered if the rains were a reaction to the decision of extended work hours at the ministry announced last week. Lightning flashed across the sky and the dimly lit room illuminated with light. Harry turned the page and read the next report. It was a dull and detailed report on illegal hexing hats that had swarmed the black market and Harry wondered what that report was doing in his office. Isn't this supposed to be for the Improper Use of Magic Department? He buried his head in his hands and placed his glasses on his desk. He was really tired and needed to sleep badly.

"Getting lazy are you potter?"

Harry's eyes opened in shock and he took his hands off his face to look at who had said that but there was no one in the room except him. He looked around to see if someone was standing behind him but saw nothing but filing cabinets. He then looked back at his reports and thought that it may have been his imagination because he was tired at the moment. He thought that it would be best to call it a night and get these reports done first thing in the morning. "You were always a sloppy and lazy man Potter!"

This time Harry did not get up from shock. He was shaking violently and he had gripped the ends of the table with either of his hands to keep himself from shaking. His head seemed as if it was on fire and his eyes were closed from the blinding pain. He opened his eyes with great difficulty and saw that his hands were still shaking from the vibrations in his body but they were also ghostly pale and white. He then looked forwards at the window and saw a faint reflection of himself sitting behind the desk clutching it for support with both his hands on either side and he wore a horrified look on his face. His eyes were a glowing red and his face was white and pale and it looked as though he wore a ghostly mask of a man he knew only too well. His slit like nostrils and his thin mouth were emblazoned on Harry's face like a transparent mask.

"It will soon be over!" and he saw in the window glass that the high cold voice had issued from his own mouth. At that moment he saw smoke issuing from the back of his robes as though they were on fire and suddenly it all stopped. His head fell forward onto the desk as he lay there panting and gasping for breath. Sweat gleamed his face and he straightened up and wiped his face on his sleeve. It took a few moments for him to regain control of his body and then he stood up and stumbled a little as he attempted to walk towards the door. He shook his head and kept on moving. Everything seemed to go in and out of focus from time to time. He reached the main atrium and there was only one wizard standing guard there. He looked at Harry approaching and moved forward to help him because he was limping and stumbling.

"Mr. Potter are you alright?" asked the man.

"I-I-I am f-f-fine." Replied Harry in a stammering voice, "P-P-Please take m-m-me to the disapparation point s-s-so that I-I-I may return h-h-home."

"Yes of course sir but you look seriously ill." Said the wizard anxiously, "I think it would be better if you went to St. Mungo's."

"N-No, not St. M-Mungo's……..only home."

"Alright! Let me help you." And the guard assisted Harry towards the disapparation point at the far end of the atrium. The wizard placed Harry into the circle marked around the area and said, "Are you quite sure you can make it on your own sir?"

"Y-Yes I'll be fine." Replied Harry.

Harry concentrated his mind on disapparating from the ministry. He kept thinking to himself….home……home…..it's where I want to go…..only home….nowhere else.

He felt a familiar sensation as though he was hurtling through the air and before he knew it he was in his front yard and the door of his house was right in front of him. He walked forwards and opened the door. He could see things clearly now and was determined to get to the potions drawer in the kitchen where they kept some basic first aid potions. He walked into the kitchen and opened the drawer and saw many small bottles lying in it. He found the one he was looking for, uncorked it and drank it in one gulp. Instantly he felt the calming draught take effect and his whole body seemed to relax. He walked towards the kitchen table and sat down on one of the chairs. He breathed heavily for a while and felt exhausted. He pointed his wand at the cupboard behind him and a glass zoomed out of it and he filled it with water from his own wand and drank it in small sips. He rubbed his eyes as he placed the glass down onto the table. He heard footsteps from the stairs and hastily wiped his face on his sleeves to remove any sweat and saw Ginny approach. She took one look at him and comprehension dawned on her face.

"What happened to you?" she asked anxiously.

"It's nothing." Replied Harry and he was glad to see that he wasn't stammering anymore due to the calming draught, "I just had a lot of work today, you know tedious paperwork and stuff. I'm just really tired."

"But you look a bit pale." Said Ginny in a concerned voice and glanced at the table at the empty bottle of the calming draught.

"Did you drink the whole bottle?" she asked.

"Yeah I did." Replied Harry defiantly, "I was just feeling really tense and exhausted from all the work so I thought I needed to calm a bit."

"A bit? You drank the whole bottle." Said Ginny incredulously.

"It's nothing Gin." Said Harry, "I'm telling you its nothing at all other than work."

Ginny eyed him closely to see if he was lying or not. She didn't look as though she bought his explanation but she didn't question him further either.

"Everybody else is asleep." She said, "Ron actually said that he would wait up for you but fell asleep on the couch at once so I levitated him back into his room. Would you like to eat something?"

"Yeah I could have a bite." Said Harry. He felt hungry after all and his event at the ministry didn't help in quenching his hunger at all. Ginny got up and fixed something up for Harry but all the while she glanced looks at him suspiciously.

After eating Harry went straight up to bed along with Ginny and drifted of to sleep the moment he hit the bed.

He woke up early next morning and started dressing for work at top speed. He knew he was already late and Ron would have probably gone on but when he reached downstairs he saw that Ron was sitting on the couch playing around with small circles of smoke that issued from his wand tip. As he heard Harry approach downstairs he moved around to look at Harry and said, "Where the hell were you last night?"

"Hey! I had work to do you know." Said Harry defensively.

"We all have work to do but you take it a bit too seriously don't you."

"Well I have a lot more responsibilities."

"Just don't turn into Percy mate, he's one too many a workaholic for the whole family."

"Yeah I'll bear that in mind." Replied Harry and grinned at Ron.

Suddenly Hermione appeared out of the study with her nose buried deep in a book labeled 'DON'T LET THE DARK ARTS CONSUME YOU'. She walked forwards to the kitchen without looking at anyone in the hall and went into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and poured some water in it and went back towards the room when Harry interrupted her, "Hello Hermione. Why aren't you at work today?"

"Oh Harry it's you." She replied as she came out of her vigor, "I've been doing some research work so I took the day off."

"What kind of research work is related with magical creatures that deal with the dark arts?"

"Oh it's a long story." She said and walked straight back into the study. Harry looked over at Ron and gave him a questioning look. Ron looked up at him and raised his hands as though he was being arrested.

"Don't look at me." replied Ron, "She never tells me anything."

They both got up and apparated to the ministry. Harry asked Ron if he would help him with the reports he had to file that morning. Ron agreed and they both spent the whole morning in Harry's office sitting on opposite sides of the desk going through various parchments.

"I always thought that there would be a lot more action in this job." Yawned Ron after going through the fifth report on loose dementors in Yorkshire.

"Well all the good action was in our time." Replied Harry who was now leaning back on his chair and rubbing his eyes, "Those were the days that the Auror department was busy the most."

"Yeah life wasn't dull back then." Sighed Ron.

"It certainly was anything but dull."

Harry finished his work by mid afternoon thanks to the help from Ron. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful apart from the fact that he had a meeting with Kingsley Shackelbot the Minister of Magic. They had to discuss new security measures for the upcoming All Leaders Conference of Wizards. The other wizarding representatives of countries from all over the world were to arrive in London for the conference. The security measures were to be absolute for the event to progress. Hence the Minister of Magic had assigned the task to Harry and his Auror department as the event was a matter of high priority.

Harry returned early that night. He had dinner with everybody at the table. He and Ron discussed the upcoming event while Hermione was immersed in conversation with Ginny that the others couldn't hear. They all went to sleep early that night and when Harry lay in the bed he thought whether anything would happen on that event that could jeopardize the whole extravaganza. His mind lingered of to the place where he started to think if he himself could be of danger to the people at the event. He quickly put the thought out of his mind and turned over to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Disturbed Images

**CHAPTER 11: DISTURBED IMAGES**

The little boy was standing near a strong iron gate. He could see a small graveyard on the other side and did not know what he was doing there but something told him that he must push on and move forward. He opened the gate with ease and walked in to the graveyard and saw many graves lined all around him. He saw that the headstones were made of white marble that glowed in the moonlight. The boy heard footsteps and saw a man walk towards him. The man was wearing a cloak and his face was completely hidden because of the hood. The little boy looked carefully as it was night and moonlight didn't permit much to be seen, he saw that the man was holding a long stick in his right hand and a huge half moon shaped blade was attached to the end of the stick. He approached the boy and did not even glance at him. He was focusing onto the grave beside the young boy. The boy looked to his right and saw a fresh new grave that still had the mound of dirt exposed, but the head stone was looking as though it had undergone a lot of wear and tear. The boy tried to make out the name on the headstone and read it.

HERE LIES HARRY POTTER

FELL FOR HIS FOOLISHNESS AND CAUSED PAIN AND SUFFERING TO THOSE THAT WERE CLOSE TO HIM

The little boy looked curiously at the grave and wondered who this man could be. As the thought came to his mind the man in the cloak had raised his blade and swung it towards the ground with so much force that it dug deep into the grave and blood started oozing out of the place where the scythe had penetrated the grave. The blood kept spluttering and the boy looked around to see the man. The hood of the cloak had fallen away and revealed the face of the man standing there. His face was contorted with rage. He had extremely messy hair that struck up from the back and his face was all too familiar. He had green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The little boy seemed to faint and everything was becoming fainter and fainter as he felt that he was falling through time itself. Everything felt distant.

Harry awoke with a start. He had sat up straight in his bed from the shock of what he had just seen. There was a slight amount of sweat on his face but he could see nothing in the pitch darkness of the room. It still must be late in the night. He glanced at the person lying beside him in bed and saw her stir a bit but she didn't wake up. Harry lay back again in his bed and tried to get some sleep but the horrific image still filled his mind and no matter how hard he tried, sleep never greeted him. He stayed awake the rest of the night and when he felt Ginny wake up in the morning he turned over and pretended to be asleep.

"Come on Harry." Said Ron, "We have to get going. I just got a message from Andrews and he says it's something important."

"Right." Replied Harry promptly.

He got up from behind his desk in his office and went out with Ron who had come to tell him the news. It was 3'o'clock in the afternoon when Harry and Ron arrived in an extremely messy house. They looked around and saw that either someone had not been living in here for a long time or else it was occupied by an ill managed person. They both walked into the living room and saw a man bound with ropes in a chair in the centre of the room. There were two ministry officials standing on either side of him.

"Sir." Said the man on the right side of the chair, "We received suspicious reports about this man and upon arriving to investigate he did not wish to cooperate and resisted arrest. But we caught him and bound him to the chair and a silencing charm has been placed on him."

"Well done Andrews." Said Harry nodding to the man, "Remove the charm. I wish to interrogate him."

The man pointed his wand at the prisoner and just as the prisoner regained his voice he started laughing.

"Who are you?" asked Harry in a strong voice.

"My name's Anselmo." Replied the man proudly.

His face was defiant with pride and he looked at Harry with great dislike all the while smiling in a sinister fashion. He had huge sideburns and a small goatee. His hair was thick and plastered on his head.

"Is this your place?" asked Harry.

"I think so." Chuckled Anselmo, "Because the bloke that lived in here before didn't put up much of a fight."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey! I needed a place to live and I found one that I like. It's nice and messy just the way I like it."

"You think you can barge into other people's homes and take over their possessions without any explanation of your behavior?"

"Oh No, No! I happen to have the authority to do such a thing."

"Who could give you such authority?"

"It's ironic that you are the one asking me about who gave me that authority when you know clearly that there was only one man who never cared what happened to muggles and thought that everything of theirs belonged to us."

"HE IS DEAD."

"Ohhhhhhhh……I know he's dead! But that doesn't mean others will not carry on his noble work."

"YOU CALL TORTURING INNOCENTS AND KILLING THEM TO BE A NOBLE ACT!"

"Yeah that's about right and I think that even greater things are about to happen because my sixth sense is tingling." Said Anselmo and jerked his head to his left forearm.

Harry stared at his arm and saw that the sleeve had been pulled back to reveal a tattoo that was shaped like a skull and a snake was protruding from its mouth. It grew faint and then dark again in between moments. When Harry looked at the Dark Mark his scar burned with pain and he clasped his hand to his forehead. Ron immediately looked at Harry and said, "What's wrong Harry?"

"AARRRGGGHHHH!" groaned Harry.

"I think you should come with me Harry." Said Ron and supported Harry by placing one of his arms over his shoulder.

"Get him arrested and sent of to Azkaban where he will await trial." Said Ron to Andrews.

Andrews nodded his head and asked, "Are you sure you will be fine with Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah I can manage." Called out Ron as he moved out of the door.

Harry was now shaking violently again and sweat had gleamed his face. Ron quickly apparated on the spot and they appeared at Harry's place. He walked inside with Harry clinging to him for support. Ron placed him on the couch where Harry sat with his head lopsided onto his shoulder and still shaking. Ron took some floo powder and bent down on his knees and put his head in the fireplace.

"DEPARTMENT OF REGULATION & CONTROL OF MAGICAL CREATURES." Said Ron aloud and in an instant his face was engulfed in green flames. After a while he pulled his head out of the fire and looked round at Harry completely at a loss at what to do.

"HARRY! HARRY LISTEN TO ME!" yelled Ron at Harry while holding him from the shoulders to stop the shaking, "HERMIONE'S ON HER WAY!"

Just then the front door burst open and Hermione entered looking flustered. She took one glance at Harry and headed straight towards him.

"What happened to him?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Hermione I'll explain it to you later." Said Ron impatiently, "Can't we do something about his state first."

"Take him into the study and get some towels from the bedroom." Said Hermione hurriedly, "I'll get some dittany from the kitchen because his head seems to be bleeding again and I'll get a calming draught too."

"Why the study?"

"Because if Ginny gets home from her shopping in Diagon Alley with the kids she might be a bit shocked to see Harry in such a state!" said Hermione impatiently.

"Right."

Ron grabbed Harry and dragged him forwards to the Study. He opened the door while Harry was limping lifelessly beside him. He entered the room and brought the chair into the centre of the room. He placed Harry on it and bound his hands to the arms of the chair with small ropes that he conjured from his wand. He did this to stop Harry from shaking so violently. He straightened Harry's face with his arms and looked at his eyes. Harry's pupils had disappeared upwards and all that Ron could see was the white in Harry's eyes.

Ron ran out of the study and up the stairs to get the towels. He came thundering downstairs and saw Hermione emerge from the front door.

"I had to make a quick trip to our place. They seemed to be out of calming draughts." Said Hermione hurriedly.

"Come on hurry." Said Ron anxiously.

They both entered the study together and were greeted with the shock of their lives. There were black burnt marks all over the chair and the ropes on either arm had been singed and torn. There was green smoke slowly rising from the chair but the occupant was missing.

Hermione and Ron looked at each others shocked faces and knew that they were thinking the same thing. Where was he? For all they knew………………………………. he could be anywhere………………….?


	12. Chapter 12: Trashed, Lost and Strungout

**CHAPTER 12: TRASHED, LOST AND STRUNGOUT**

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH" screamed Harry as he hit the ground on all fours. The floor seemed soft and was made of thick grass. Harry had felt as though he had been flung forward and his head was still pounding with pain as he vomited onto the ground. He fell sideways and rolled around clutching his head with both his hands. The pain was excruciating and once again Harry had the particular feeling that he was not alone. He slowly tried to get up into a kneeling position. The place in front of him was filled with numerous thick and tall trees. He was certainly in a forest but how did he get here?

"Now it's my turn Potter!" said a high cold voice.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Harry into the dimly lit forest and his voice echoed from distant corners.

"YES! On the contrary Potter it is time for you to start believing in yourself and do what you are meant to do." Said the cold voice.

Harry shook his head and moved forwards crawling on all fours. He could see a pond not far from where he was and started moving towards it. He needed water and when he reached the pond and put his hands into the clear water, he saw his rippling reflection in the water and saw that a pair of red gleaming eyes was staring back at him. Although he could still barely see the green behind those red he saw that his face was smiling sinisterly and there was also a mingled look of shock. The ghostly pale face of Voldemort was etched on his face like a mask and faded after every two or three seconds and Harry saw his own face again. It kept happening all the time Harry stared into the reflection and then he saw his mouth move and he heard the high cold voice hiss at him, "Remember what I told you the first time we met Potter?"

Harry threw himself backwards onto the ground and started grasping his head with both hands and yelling, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"You remember what I told you Potter……I said that there is no good or evil……"

"SHUT UP!"

"There is only Power and those too weak to seek it….."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"

"I told you to embrace the Power of Lord Voldemort before………"

"NOOOOO!"

"…..but you had to be noble and graceful…bah…pathetic fool…."

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

"There is nothing to be gained in nobility………."

"DON'T TALK!"

"….Greatness can only be gained through power and there are many ways to achieve power…."

"STOP DOING THIS TO ME!"

"There is nothing to be gained in fighting it Harry!......"

"I'LL NEVER…!!"

All the time Harry lay there screaming to himself, Voldemort spoke in a calm voice that issued from Harry's own mouth in between his own sentences. The pain was exceeding.

"Tell me Potter, what is the difference in a dark and a noble wizard…….."

"YOU WON'T…!"

"When all of us are facing life and death……..then does it matter if one of is good while the other is evil…."

"YOU WILL NEVER CONTROL-----MEEEEE AAARRRGGHHHH!!!"

"Oh I do not intend to gain control over you Potter………"

Harry's senses were now on overdrive. He could not think properly his mind was going in and out of focus. At times he could see nothing at all and only hear the high cold voice of his conqueror.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"……I intend to make you join my cause…I'm sure you will see reason soon enough…" said the high cold voice calmly and Harry tried to move his limbs because it felt as though he had lost all sense in them. He slowly moved his hand into the inside of his robes and pulled out his wand. His hand was trembling but he twirled the wand around in his fingers and when it was pointed towards himself, he thought in his mind, _Stupe-. _

"NOOOOO!!!" it was the voice of Voldemort this time that screamed into the night, "OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU CANNOT CONQUER ME POTTER!"

"I HAVE BEFORE AND I WILL DO IT AGAIN!" came Harry's reply.

But Voldemort's cold laugh issued from Harry's mouth and he laughed on and on until Harry managed to gain control and it stopped.

"You are still being as ignorant and as defiant as your parents……."

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT THEM!"

"They never understood, did they? They could never understand that there was nothing to be gained in sacrifice, nothing to be gained in being truthful, nothing to be gained……"

"SHUT UP!"

"But you know better Potter. You have tasted power and you know the fear it commands, the authority it commands, the respect it …….."

"NO RESPECT CAN BE GAINED LIKE THAT!"

"I beg to differ Potter for you see my faithful death eaters were ever loyal to me…."

"THEY NEVER RESPECTED YOU! THEY WERE SCARED OF YOU!"

"YES! YES! Fear is the first step to greatness, fear gives birth to anger, anger gives birth to hate, and with hate you gain power, and with power you gain GLORY!"

"THERE IS NO GLORY IN WHAT YOU DO!"

"If you looked at it my way then you would agree with me that there is glory in my work…."

But Harry was now weakening. The blood was pounding in his whole body and he could feel his heart beating at a rapid pace.

"MY PARENTS DIED TO SAVE ME!" yelled Harry.

"Oh and what did that achieve…..a tiny little blood protection?...."

"HOW CAN YOU…."

"I'll tell you how…….. your mother's protection was when I had her blood in my veins too and I experienced great pain when I penetrated your mind but now I am a non-existent being with no feelings or body…….."

"IT CAN'T BE!"

"…..you are my protection now Harry Potter….you are my body now…."

"NEVER!"

"This is getting childish Potter…..I've given you countless reasons but you still are as arrogant as your father….."

"DON'T-TALK-ABOUT-MY-PARENTS!" said Harry and he punched his own face in between each word. But all that achieved was another numbing pain in his jaw and blood from his lower lip. Voldemort's voice cackled again and it resonated all around the forest and it felt as though there was a Voldemort standing behind every tree.

"You cannot touch me Potter….you cannot feel me……I am you!" said Voldemort Loudly.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE ME!"

"Oh really, it was you who once said that we were both alike……"

"YOU AND I WERE NEVER ALIKE!"

"Yes I quite agree…I was the great sorcerer while you were this lazy boy who had no ambition in life….."

"NOOO!!"

"You know that Dumbledore used you…..he has always used you….Snape was right…he raised you up like a cattle for slaughter…"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"I know everything Potter. The Dark Lord knows all that you know. Now that I'm you, I know everything you know…."

"YOU CANNOT USE ME IF I'M WEAK AND WOUNDED!"

"Even you Potter wouldn't be foolish enough to try something like that……..and yet you are…." Sighed Voldemort's voice.

Harry had gotten to his feet with great difficulty and was walking towards a tree and he tried to slam his head into it. Immediately he stopped, his face a mere inch away from the tree trunk. Harry concentrated all his might into pushing his head forward but Voldemort was holding him back.

"Why do you fight it Potter…….Embrace it like never before…" said the high voice calmly.

"I WILL NEVER SINK TO YOUR LEVEL!" bellowed Harry.

"Think of the opportunity Potter…think of the power…I do not wish to destroy you Potter…"

"LIES! ALL LIES!"

"I do not Lie Potter….and you know that ….you can feel that….you know what I say is the truth….."

"YOU-…." Began Harry, but he knew that Voldemort was right. He, Harry could feel that he was not lying. He did not wish him dead. As Harry's thoughts drifted to consider this the pain slowly started to subside and go away.

"YESsss! YESssss! Potter …..listen to your inner voice…….think of the power ……think of what you can achieve……together you and I can become even more powerful than what I was alone….." said Voldemort slowly.

Harry slowly fell to his knees and his head felt lighter. The pain in his scar was diminishing.

"…I can show you magic that can allow you to save the ones you love…Yes, Potter I know such magic that you could only dream of…..it can all be yours ….I can even give you the chance to be with your parents again and reunite your true family….."

The pain was now almost completely gone and Harry's limp body fell sideways from the kneeling position and he was sprawled across the ground while his lips moved slowly and calmly, "…you know it is true Potter……I cannot hide anything from you now…..I shall grant you all the power you need and together we shall achieve greatness that not even the likes of Dumbledore and Grindelwald could have attained in their youth."

At these words all feeling of pain and suffering was taken away from Harry. He now felt as though he was drifting of to some calm and serene sleep.

"You are wise Potter…..you were always wise……..and Dumbledore was right….its not our characteristics that set us apart….it is our choices and you have made the right choice."

Suddenly Harry placed both his arms on his side and stood up with such agility that it felt as though a new energy had been revived inside him. He straightened himself and cracked his knuckles and neck. He could feel power resonating from within him. He felt the flow of magic strengthen inside him. He felt a bond and a connection that allowed him to focus more clearly. His scar had stopped throbbing completely and he flexed his fingers and spread his arms wide and called out into the night in a high cold voice that echoed for eternity.

"NOW……………WE ARE ONE!"

The maniacal laughter that followed these words carried through the forest frightening all forms of living existence and the forest itself appeared to cower before the immense power in its midst.


	13. Chapter 13: The Guest Of Honor

**CHAPTER 13: THE GUEST OF HONOR **

Harry stood there, in the middle of the forest with his eyes closed and concentrating hard at every feeling he was experiencing in his body. He felt a new born power and vigor inside him. He knew for sure now that death was as far away from him as ever and he would not go down without a fight. He slowly started walking. He did not know where he was going but somehow he had the inner feeling that he was headed in the right direction. After a twenty minute walk he approached a small clearing in the forest where a small cabin stood in the middle. He kept walking towards the cabin and upon reaching its door, he knocked twice. He could hear hurried footsteps behind the door and a lock click and the door opened.

"M-My Lord." Stammered the cloaked man standing in the doorway. He immediately stepped aside and let Harry in. The cabin was not what it looked from the outside but inside it was as huge as a good sized house. There were several doors on the side that led to bedrooms and bathrooms. The living room was large enough to support a long table with chairs on the side. Harry moved forward and the man followed.

"M-My Lord is it r-r-really you?" asked the man.

Harry turned around and bore his red gleaming eyes into the man and said in a high cold voice, "Show your face so that Mr. Potter may see who is responsible for such a miracle."

The cloaked man slowly lowered his hood to reveal a pale pointed face with blonde slick hair that fell to the back of his head. He was sneering in a familiar fashion at Harry.

"YOU! IT WAS YOU!" said Harry's voice in constricted anger.

"Yes Potter, it is I." replied the man.

"We both know that I never trusted you Draco, but your recent endeavor has awarded you the highest honor among the Death Eaters." Said the high cold voice from Harry's mouth.

Draco Malfoy was smiling smugly apparently pleased at receiving the compliment.

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO DID THIS!" said Harry's voice.

"Yes Potter, it was kind young Mr. Malfoy here who performed the magic on my grave so that I may once more walk this earth." Said Voldemort.

"But he is alive, the magic works when you sacrifice someone?" asked Harry out of curiosity.

"You are right and Draco did sacrifice…..well not himself of course he's much too clever…….he kindly had the honor of disposing of his father to fulfill the magical requirements."

"YOU KILLED YOUR OWN FATHER?" bellowed Harry's voice at Draco.

"He was a weak fool Harry; he never understood the true meaning of servitude to the Dark Lord. I was however not weak and knew that if I am to redeem myself than I shall be the one who performs this final act of duty for the Dark Lord." Replied Malfoy with a gleam of distinct pride in his voice.

"Yes I never thought I would expect this of you Malfoy but yet you surprised me by fulfilling this final task and I promise you that you will be honored above all others." Said Voldemort's voice calmly.

"Thank you my Lord, you are merciful and generous." Replied Malfoy and bowed his head.

"But how did you come to know of this magic?" again Harry asked out of sheer curiosity.

"The Dark Lord confided in the Death Eaters most close to him of the knowledge of such magic so that in the worst case that he should ever fall, one of us would be able to perform it. My father once enjoyed that position close to the Dark Lord but he lost it due to his mistakes. He passed on the information to me and I knew that if the time should come I would gladly fulfill the task and regain my respect among the Death Eaters." Said Malfoy in a sinisterly fashion.

"I still confess I would never have expected you to be the one who would help me but I admit that I was wrong, just like I expected nothing of that worthless Wormtail. Yet he was the one that proved useful to me in my time of great need." Said Voldemort.

"My Lord your disappointment was valid, it was I who had failed you but now I can promise that I shall continue to be your most faithful servant." Replied Malfoy in a calm and cool voice.

"I know you will." And Harry moved towards Malfoy and lifted the sleeve of his robes to reveal the dark mark burned into his skin. The mark was growing faint and dark now and then and when Harry placed the tip of his wand on it, he felt pain sear across his forehead but it subsided almost instantly.

"I know that you are loyal Draco, but perhaps now we shall see how many others are still willing to claim loyalty to me." said the high cold voice.

After ten minutes the air was full of loud cracks and swishing of cloaks out side the cabin. The door opened and a Death Eater walked in wearing a cloak and a look of mingled confusion on his face. One by one the Death Eaters walked into the cabin and started sitting in the chairs on either side of the table. Some of the visitors were still standing staring in awe at the figure of Harry standing in front of them. When occasionally Voldemort's ghost like face appeared over Harry's they all looked scared and took their places. Harry moved to the far end of the table and looked at the people sitting. There were no more than eight or nine people that sat at the table.

"I expected a low count because many of my faithful are still held in Azkaban thanks to Mr. Potter." Said Voldemort in a calm voice. The sitting Death Eaters stirred a bit but nobody said anything.

"But as I see all of you before me I still feel that your loyalty was well placed in me and even after all this time when many were assured of my death, still they responded to my call as before."

A Death Eater on the left side of the table got up and asked in a trembling voice, "B-But m-m-master how is it t-that this t-time you have cheated d-d-death yet again…?"

"Ah Lincoln, it is a story filled with my doubt and our guest of honor's unknown bravery that has brought me before you today." Continued Voldemort, "I assure you that I'm not alive but in fact a mere non-existent being that clings to this body." Harry pointed his hands at himself, "You can say that I'm alive for the sake of simplicity but it would never have been so if it weren't for young Mr. Malfoy here who displayed loyalty I would never have expected of him and thus I now appoint him my second in command."

Many of the Death Eaters sitting around the table glanced at each other and then at Malfoy who sat beside Harry.

"Thank you my Lord!" replied Malfoy calmly.

"I had confided a secret in Draco's father that told him of an ancient form of magic that allowed one to live on in this form even after death. Though it is a weak and painful existence, it is at least away from death. Draco's father was a pathetic fool and he could never have performed that magic however his son searched for a way to invoke that magic on my grave and given the opportunity he took his father along with him. His father had a lot of influence in the ministry with some people even though he had been declared a Death Eater." Harry now got up and started to move around the table twirling his wand in his hands as the high cold voice issued from his mouth, "Draco imperiused his father and convinced some ministry officials a visit to Azkaban. He then visited the graveyard where I lay and performed the magic his father had told him off. But for sacrifice he used his worthless father's life rather than his own."

There was a look of great anger on Malfoy's pale and pointed face as he was lost in thought, but he said nothing and then a twisted smile formed and he sat with his arms crossed looking smug.

"The complex magic required one sacrifice in exchange for possession and life in another body. Draco killed his father and targeted the magic to trigger upon arrival of Mr. Potter and thus he choose for me a worthy body." Said the high cold voice and then smiled sinisterly.

"Now as you all can see that I have undergone some changes in appearance but it does not hinder my thinking and nor my goal." Continued Voldemort, "Our mission this time is to sabotage and take control of the upcoming All leader's Conference that is going to be held in London."

Several Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably in their chairs. Lincoln stood up and asked again in his trembling voice, "B-But my Lord, how can we penetrate a Conference that is being organized b-by the M-Ministry itself and there w-will be s-security measures beyond our comprehension. H-How can w-we accomplish s-such a t-task when w-we are so small in n-number?"

"You were always very out spoken about my workings Lincoln and yet you have not learned anything." Sighed Voldemort's voice, "_Crucio!"_

Lincoln was blasted of his chair and he fell to the ground where he was writhing in pain and screaming at the top of his voice. Harry lifted his wand and the curse was broken. Lincoln lay on the ground panting and still shaking from his ordeal.

"Did you think that I, Lord Voldemort, would not have thought it through?" Replied Voldemort calmly, "Did you think that I lacked the common sense? I have a plan and we will walk into the Conference as easily as though we were breaking into a muggle house with no magical protection."

Harry's face contorted into a twisted smile and the high cold voice spoke, "For I'm in the mind of the person in charge of the security measures at the conference." And he pointed his wand tip to his temple, tapping it twice in mock fashion, "So you see I have all the knowledge I require and we shall have no trouble in penetrating the security at the ………"

"I WON'T HELP YOU WITH THIS!" yelled Harry's voice and all the Death Eaters stood up and pointed there wands at Harry but then his mouth moved again and they heard the familiar high cold voice hiss in a whisper, "But you already have helped me Potter."

The whole cabin echoed with the cackle of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.


	14. Chapter 14: The Search Continues

**CHAPTER 14: THE SEARCH CONTINUES……..**

It was a scene of pure chaos at the Potter's house. People were running in and out of the rooms and the front door. Occasionally the fireplace burst into emerald flames and someone would walk out of it with news to tell to the others. A red haired woman was sitting on a couch in the living room with her head in her hands sobbing uncontrollably. Hermione was sitting right next to her and had one arm over her shoulder in the attempt to comfort her. A young girl was sitting on the left side of Ginny. She kept tugging at her arm and asked her, "Where's daddy gone? Where is he?"

"I don't know." was all the reply that Ginny could manage.

Then again the fire place burst into flames and Ron walked out. He looked at Ginny and Hermione on the couch and said in a hoarse voice, "I told Kingsley about what happened and he has confirmed that it would be best to keep this quiet and they will tell the daily prophet that Harry is ill and in St. Mungo's with his family."

"Yes I think that would be for the best." Replied Hermione sadly, "But is there any news?"

"Nothing yet." Replied Ron and glanced at Ginny crying. He then moved into the kitchen where a bunch of red heads and a silvery blonde girl with a purple haired fellow, were all deep in conversation.

"I have talked to Kingsley and he told me not to worry about it and said everything would be arranged." Said Ron to the chattering crowd.

"That's great Ron." Said Arthur, "Come and sit down…….now I want you all to listen closely, Ron and Hermione have told me everything that has been happening with Harry and I don't have time to tell you all the details but we can all be sure that he's missing right now and we need to find him urgently. We all must note that this is to be kept between us and nobody else should know about this. We are a bit thinned on man power but if we split up, I think we can cover more ground." Arthur turned his head to the man sitting next to him, "Bill, you should go to Gringotts and acquire information of Harry's account and check whether any gold has been withdrawn from his account."

Bill nodded his head and went for the front door.

"And Charlie." Said Arthur to a small man with broad shoulders sitting opposite him, "You should go to Transylvania, I know it's a long shot but there might be a chance Harry is there because from what I heard his dealings with their ambassador haven't been going well."

"I'll send a message if I find anything." Said Charlie and departed through the front door.

"Now George, you are in a vital position here." Said Arthur seriously to a man with a hole on the right side of his head, "You should go to your shop and-….."

"Dad, I don't think this is the time for any of my shop's products ……" replied George.

"I'm not talking about your wizarding wheezes!" said Arthur in a raised voice, "You should go and find out anything about Harry in Diagon Alley. That is a potential place where he could be or someone with information can be found. It would also be better if you went down Knockturn Alley too."

"I'll see what I can dig up." Said George and went out of the kitchen.

"Ted." Called out Arthur to the young man with purple hair who had his face in his hands and when he removed them at the sound of his name, they saw that his eyes were glistening with tears.

"I think its best for you to stay at home with Ginny. She will need company while we are all away and Victoire can stay with you too." Said Arthur in a grave voice.

"But I want to help find him." Replied Ted hoarsely and Victoire put an arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

"There is much you can do by staying here. You can relay messages to everyone on the lookout and take care of Ginny." Replied Arthur calmly.

"A-Alright…..I'll stay." Replied Ted quietly.

"Good. Ron have you contacted Neville?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, I flooed into his office and told him the situation, he said he would keep a lookout for anything suspicious around Hogwarts and he will also look after James and Albus." Replied Ron.

"Excellent." Said Arthur, "Ron can you think of any other place Harry could be?"

Ron opened his mouth to answer…….

"Albania."

They all looked around to see who had said that and saw Hermione standing at the kitchen entrance.

"Albania?" asked Arthur confusingly.

"That was the place where *HE*." Hermione raised her eyebrows at the word and continued, "Spent most of his time during exile. There might be a chance that Harry's there."

"But how can we expect to search a whole country?" asked Ron impatiently.

"I know it won't be easy but I have a feeling he's there." Said Hermione pleadingly.

"Alright." Said Arthur, "Then you and Ron can go to Albania and search there while I head back to the ministry and discuss the situation in detail with Kingsley."

"Where's mum?" asked Ron.

"She's at the burrow and is keeping an eye out for anyone who might want to contact us there." Replied Arthur.

"Let's go Hermione." Said Ron. He got up from his chair and walked into the living room. Ted and Victoire were sitting with Ginny and Hugo and Lily sat in another sofa. Nobody was talking and Ron went over to Ginny and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry I'll find him even if it's the last thing I do."

Ginny looked up into his face and smiled hopefully while small tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Just stay calm." Ron told her and she nodded at him and wiped the tears of her face with the back of her hand. Hermione was coming down from the stairs carrying a small beaded bag which was familiar to Ron. He eyed Hermione closely and she said, "Well we are going into a forest and I thought we might need some supplies because I don't know how long will it take for us to search the whole place."

They both stepped out into the garden and there was a loud crack and both of them were gone.

Ron's feet hit solid ground and he stirred for a moment.

"Never traveled this far have we?" he asked slowly.

"Come on let's hurry and ask someone where the Albanian forest is." Said Hermione hurriedly.

After enquiring about the forest from several people they finally found out that it was to the North East country side. They both apparated near a barn house on the outskirts of the city. Ron did the four point spell on his wand and saw that they were headed in the right direction. They both advanced forward towards a hill in the north and upon reaching the top they saw the forest on the other side. This was no ordinary forest. The trees were huge and swayed slowly in the wind while the floor of the forest was not even visible due to the thickness of the trees even from such an elevated position on the hill top. The forest spanned as far as they could see and Ron said in a worried voice, "This isn't a small place Hermione, he could be anywhere."

"We'll just have to look for him then." Replied Hermione in a calm voice.

They both descended the hill and reached the edge of the forest. Ron used the reducto spell on a cluster of bushes and vines to clear a pathway for them so that they could enter the forest easily. They walked into the woods and were placed in instant darkness. The tops of the trees were so close to each other that it blocked out the sunlight. As they walked forwards, the cluster of bushes and vines that Ron had blasted, were growing back and returned to their original state. However Ron and Hermione didn't notice this and kept delving deep into the forest. The forest was quite except for the sound of the rustling of leaves and insects. After walking for an hour or so Hermione stopped and pointed her wand in front of her and muttered into the darkness, "Homenum Revelio."

"That wouldn't work too well in here, I mean it's a big place." Said Ron.

"Yeah I know but still it was worth a try." Replied Hermione.

They kept walking into the forest and Ron had now started to call out to Harry.

"HARRY!" called out Ron, "HARRY WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Ron that's not going to help." Replied Hermione impatiently.

At that moment Ron stumbled a little and said, "Owww, something bit me."

Hermione hurried forwards and saw a snake slither away from where Ron was crouched. She pointed her wand at the place where Ron was holding his legs and muttered a spell that was sounding like a song.

"That should slow the venom from spreading, here, drink this." Said Hermione, pulling out a small bottle of black liquid from her beaded bag. Ron drank some of the liquid and coughed horribly. He then stood up slowly and flexed his leg to see if he could walk and he felt no pain. The venom was slowly diminishing from his body as the potion was taking effect.

"Thanks Hermione." Said Ron, "I'm glad you brought that bag of yours."

"Well I knew that this place would be dangerous so I had to bring something." Replied Hermione, "I just hope we can find him soon and leave this horrible place."

"Right, let's move on."

They walked a short distance when Ron started calling out again.

"HARRY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" bellowed Ron into the forest.

"Why do you keep shouting for him?" asked Hermione.

"That's what you usually do when you are looking for someone Hermione." Replied Ron sarcastically.

"This place is huge; I doubt he could even hear ……"

"HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU?" called Ron again.

"…….over here….."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but closed it instantly. She and Ron looked at each other. Who had answered their call? They both looked around to see if anyone was there and both pointed their lit wand tips in every direction to see where the sound had come from.

"……come on hurry….."

Again they heard the voice but it was barely more than a whisper that sounded like a little boy and seemed to echo through the forest. Ron looked ahead of him and pointed his wand at the trees. He was sure he had heard the voice from somewhere ahead.

"…….follow me…."

Now he definitely knew that the voice had come from ahead and he grabbed Hermione's arm and they walked forwards concentrating on the sound.

"The forest is alive." Said Hermione quietly as they walked in the direction of the voice.

"What?" asked Ron incredulously.

"I read it in a book once that the Albanian forest was once a great haven for wizards of old and they invoked a magic here that allowed the forest to talk and heal it self. That's why the trees here are so tall. It's because they don't die out." Replied Hermione.

"You mean that voice is ……"

"….over here…."

They both looked ahead again and walked further into the forest.

"….this way…."

Now the voice was getting stronger and stronger with each step and was coming a little from the west. They reached a small pond and heard the voice call out from ahead. It was not a whisper any more but a clear and cool voice that seemed to issue from the forest floor ahead of them. They walked for another twenty minutes and……

"….HERE!...."

Now the voice was louder than ever and it sounded as though a little boy had screamed. When Ron took another few steps they approached a small clearing where a cabin was present in the middle. Smoke was issuing from the chimney. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and looked at the cabin window and saw a dark figure standing inside.


	15. Chapter 15: Until We Meet Again

**CHAPTER 15: UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN**

Harry was pacing around in the cabin with his wand in his hands. He was alone in the living room. The rest had been sent away on an errand to gather more supporters for the cause. Harry was still merged in thoughts but there was something confusing going on in his head. Whenever he tried to think, another voice started blabbing in his mind.

'Even though we can easily penetrate the defenses at the Conference, there is still the problem of the leaders themselves' thought Harry in a sinister manner.

'THERE SHOULD BE NO HARM DONE TO THE LEADERS AT THE CONFERENCE' said Harry's own voice in his mind.

'You cannot protect them forever Potter' said the other high cold voice.

But just then there was movement outside the cabin. Harry could hear it growing closer. He was sure he could hear it coming from the door. Harry turned around to look at the door but the sound was no more. Could he have imagined it?

"You're getting a bit jumpy aren't you?" said Harry sarcastically.

"Sssshhhhh……" came the faint hiss from his mouth.

Yet there was silence again. Nothing apart from the sound of the burning fire in the fireplace and the insects outside could be heard. Harry tried to calm himself thinking he was getting jumpy at every little noise. He moved towards the fireplace and stood there with his back to the door.

Then suddenly a loud bang echoed through the cabin like a blast and the door was blown of its hinges. There entered two people brandishing there wands in front of them. The two arrivals rushed forwards to where Harry stood near the fireplace with his back towards them and gazing silently into the fire crackling below. He looked neither disturbed nor interrupted by the sudden arrival of the two visitors. He sighed and said in a sad constricted voice, "Why did you come here?"

"Harry come on! We have come to save you." Said a familiar voice from behind Harry.

"I'm not the Harry you knew." Replied Harry in his own sad voice.

"What are you talking about Harry?" asked a woman's voice.

"Your beloved Potter has chosen a different faction to support." Said a high cold voice from where Harry stood.

The arrivals jumped backwards at the sound and pointed their wands at the figure standing before them.

"TURN AROUND AND SHOW YOUR FACE!" said the man's voice from behind Harry.

"I assure you that you shall be utterly disappointed to see me." said the cold voice again and Harry's body turned around to look at Ron and Hermione standing there with their wands held high and pointing straight at him. But when they got a glimpse of his face, the look of shock and fear on their faces left them dumbfounded.

Harry's face was undergoing rapid changes at once. His face was his own for a second and the next second it was the ghostly pale mask of his worst enemy. Ron and Hermione stared at what was happening before them. They watched as the face changed from Harry's sad look to that of Voldemort's gleeful smile. Hermione seemed to come back to life and said, "H-Harry……w-what happened t-to you?"

"What do you mean?" said the cold voice of Voldemort in mock fashion, "Don't you like the new me, I mean I know I could do with a shave but still this is the best I could get after nineteen years."

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" yelled Ron.

"I'm sorry Weasley but it seems that young Mr. Potter has had a change of heart and he has decided wisely to choose the better side." Replied Voldemort calmly.

"No he wouldn't……He would never do such a thing." Said Hermione pleadingly.

"I'm afraid he has!" said Voldemort in mock sadness, "And you cannot blame him for making the smarter choice."

"STUPEFY!" bellowed Ron as he pointed his wand towards Harry, but as he did so he was blasted of his feet and fell a few feet backward onto the wooden cabin floor where he groaned with pain.

"This might still be your friend's body but I am the one in command here and I am a lot more skilled at dueling than Potter." Said Voldemort calmly as he twirled his wand between his fingers.

Ron slowly got to his feet and said out aloud, "HARRY! LISTEN TO ME! HE'S CONTROLLING YOU, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

"Do you really think that's going to hel-……." Began Voldemort's voice, but he was cut across and his mouth jerked for a bit, but when it moved again it was the voice of Harry himself that spoke, "I-I'm trying to f-fight h-him……..b-but h-he's t-too strong………."

"Have you no manners Potter." Cried out Voldemort in amazement, "I was having a conversation here."

"Enough Talk! Hermione Let's take him!" said Ron.

"Now I would think again about that if I were you." Said Voldemort again in his mock fashion, "I know you would never be able to kill your best friend where as I am perfectly capable of killing you."

"I will even k-kill Harry if that's what it takes to stop you." Stammered Ron.

But Voldemort threw his head back and laughed sinisterly. He then looked directly at Ron and said, "You lie. You can never even hurt Potter. I can see the truth etched in your face and you know it too."

Ron looked dumbfounded and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as he couldn't manage to get the words out. However Hermione spoke in a calm voice, "B-But I read about this magic, I did research on it. It does not operate like this; it's more like a proper control over the bearer of the curse whereas Harry can still speak for himself."

"Ah yes!" said Voldemort gleefully, "Finally an intelligent conversation that's headed in the right direction. Well young mudblood……."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" bellowed Ron.

"Shut up Weasley." And Voldemort pointed his wand at Ron who was instantly bound in ropes out of thin air and his mouth was covered too so that he could not say anything but only mumble quietly.

"Now where were we?" began Voldemort, "Yes, yes! The control over the bearer……well I cannot say that you are wrong in saying that the magic is supposed to provide total control but it seems that in our particular case, Mr. Potter is putting up a worthy effort and has not allowed me total command over his body."

Harry was now slowly pacing the fireplace area but he never drew his eyes away from Hermione who stood staring transfixed at him.

"But when the conqueror gains total control over the body, then the soul of the bearer is lost forever isn't it?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, you are right again mudblood." Replied Voldemort, "But you seem to have forgotten that I have not yet taken full control of Harry's body so he is not stripped of his soul or his life………yet."

Ron shook violently on the ground and was mumbling something that none of them could understand. Hermione glanced at Ron before she asked her next question, "If you manage to take control of his body then will there be any way in bringing him back?"

"I'm afraid that this time you are wrong." Said Voldemort, "There is no way to bring back the life of the bearer after possession has been made complete."

Harry now stood straight and faced Hermione. The red gleaming eyes that occasionally flashed Harry's face, were gazing at Hermione.

"Now I am afraid that you have been given plenty of answers and your strategy of keeping me occupied in conversation while you could relay a message to your friends through the gold coin in your bag, has failed badly."

Hermione quickly pulled her hand out of her beaded bag and she looked at Harry's face and saw Voldemort's ghostly face sneering back at him.

"It would be better if I disposed of your husband first." Sneered Voldemort, "AVADA-……."

But Voldemort's mouth had abruptly shut of its own accord. When it opened again it was Harry's voice that issued from it, "HERMIONE RUN! TAKE RON WITH YOU! GO I CAN'T HOLD HIM BACK MUCH LONGER."

Hermione sprinted towards Ron and removed his bindings with her wand while Harry stood near the fireplace moving here and there. Sometimes the wand pointed at Ron and Hermione and other times it was pointing at Harry's face.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM THEM AS LONG AS I DRAW BREATH!" said Harry aloud. He was suddenly flung backwards and he fell to the ground. He was now rolling from side to side. An intense battle going on inside his head.

"GO RON! GO HERMIONE! JUST GO!" yelled Harry from the ground.

But Ron and Hermione were starting towards Harry in an attempt t help him, but Harry yelled again, "JUST GO! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO HELP ME NOW! SAVE YOURSE-." And as Harry said this he thought of going away himself. Away from those that were in danger because of him. He thought of going anywhere. Anywhere at all as long as it was far away from this place. He suddenly felt the familiar feeling of being hurled through nothingness and going for a destination he knew not. He was gone. He jerked forwards after a while as he landed on the ground with a thud.

"POTTER YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! WHERE HAVE YOU BROUGHT US!" said the high cold voice.

Meanwhile back at the cabin Ron and Hermione were staring at the blackened and burnt patch of floor in the cabin where Harry was present a moment ago. Where was he now and what was going to happen to him?


	16. Chapter 16: Plan in Motion

**CHAPTER 16: PLAN IN MOTION**

"YOU DARE DEFY MY WILL!" the high cold voice of Lord Voldemort echoed through the night. Then Harry's wand moved towards his face and Voldemort said, "CRUCIO!"

The air was filled with the screams of Harry as he started writhing on the ground and he was shaking violently. Even though his very body felt like it was on fire yet his mind remained calm and serene. He could hear the cold voice in his head clearly, "Your body is still yours Potter. It is not mine and I do not feel such pain. If you continue your worthless effort to defy me then I will be forced to employ other methods of persuasion."

The curse lifted and the pain was gone. Harry lay on his back panting heavily and sweat was dripping from his face.

"You would do well to remember your place Harry." Said Voldemort in a grave voice, "I hope that now you have learned your lesson and would do better than to interfere in my plans."

Harry slowly stood up. He staggered for a bit but regained control of himself and focused on his surroundings. He looked around and saw that they were in a garden alongside a small house. There were several other houses in the area. Harry walked forwards and he looked at the familiar street with its glowing lamp and realization hit him like a punch to the gut. He was in Godric's Hollow. Just then a small man had come out of his house with his wand tip alight. He was squinting to see who had been screaming near his house. Harry turned on the spot and he was gone in a swish of a cloak and a loud crack. The small man looked around from where the noise had come and saw nothing. He stowed his wand back into his pocket and went back inside muttering to himself something about kids and fireworks.

Harry's feet hit solid ground a while later and a huge manor now stood before him. He was standing in a large garden with yew hedges and a fountain. He walked forwards and approached the door. He opened it and entered a huge hall lined with a lush carpet. He moved forwards and opened the second door. He was now standing in a large drawing room lined with exquisite furniture. There were three people sitting on the table eating dinner. The two women sitting at the table looked at Harry and the older of them jumped out of her seat in shock and backed away while clutching her chest. The man sitting beside the other woman had gotten up to his feet and approached Harry. His face was anxious and earnest.

"My Lord! Are you alright?" asked Draco in an anxious voice.

"I was ambushed at the cabin by Potter's friends." Replied Voldemort gravely.

"But they are dead my Lord, are they not?" asked Malfoy suspiciously.

"I was about to kill the two of them when Potter apparated us out of there and into Godric's Hollow.

"WHA-…." Replied Malfoy in shock.

"But I managed to regain control and bring us here."

"You did the right thing my Lord, you should have been here in the first place."

"IT CANNOT BE! YOU WERE DEAD!" yelled the woman who had jumped out of her seat and backed into a corner.

"Hello Narcissa, it is good to see you too." Said Voldemort sarcastically, "How's your fool of a husband doing?"

The woman shrieked at the top of her voice and shut her mouth abruptly. Malfoy was pointing his wand at his mother and she now stood still gazing in thought. Malfoy pointed his wand at the door to the left of the drawing room and his mother walked quietly towards the door and went inside. Then they heard the lock click and everything was silent again.

"So I see Narcissa is giving you trouble." Said Voldemort.

"I have to keep her under the imperius curse most of the time because she still hasn't gotten over the fact that I killed my own father." Replied Malfoy slowly.

He then looked back at the table to see the other woman standing up and walking towards the men. She was a young looking woman with blonde hair.

"Allow me to introduce my wife my Lord." Said Malfoy, "This is Pansy Parkinson."

"It is an honor my Lord." Replied Pansy and bowed her head at Harry.

"I see you chose wisely Draco, she seems to know her place." Replied Voldemort gleefully.

"My Lord she wishes to join your regime and serve you as I have." Said Malfoy proudly.

"She is welcome to join us." Replied Voldemort.

"Thank you my Lord." Said Pansy earnestly, "I pledge my loyalty to your cause."

Harry inclined his head a bit and grabbed Draco's left sleeve. He pushed it upward and placed his wand tip on the dark mark on Draco's forearm.

"I think a meeting is in order to decide our plans for the upcoming Conference." Said Voldemort sinisterly.

Harry sat down at the chair at the far end of the dinning table and was joined by Malfoy and Pansy on his right. After a while the air was again full of the swishing of cloaks. The door to the dinning room opened and no less than twenty people walked in. Some took their places at the table while others stood beside them.

"I see that some of you who are new to the order have joined us today. You can be assured that I shall provide you with plenty of victims and rewards for your deeds. The hour of redemption is at hand my friends." Began Voldemort in a loud voice, "As you all know of my plan to sabotage the Leader's Conference of Wizards and Witches that is in a week's time. You were sent to gather information about the event and what have you brought me?"

A Death Eater sitting at the other end of the table stood up and spoke, "My name is Michael Burroughs my Lord." He inclined his head in a bow and Voldemort nodded at him so he continued, "I am a member of the personal assistant staff to the Minister of Magic. I have vital information for you about the upcoming event."

Voldemort scanned the man standing at the end of the table and asked, "Who has brought you here?"

"I am a friend of Lincoln sir." Replied Michael and saw Voldemort raise his eyebrows at him and the person sitting next to him.

"But I can assure you my Lord that I'm not at all like Lincoln and you can expect great service of me." said Michael hurriedly.

Voldemort let out a low laugh and said, "I hope you are not like him because I can only handle one fool at a time…….what is the information you have brought to us?"

"I know that the event is being held in one of the largest courtrooms of the Wizengamot at the Ministry. The security is very tight and the Minister has informed the whole Ministry that Mr. Potter is currently in St. Mungo's. This provides us the opportunity to infiltrate easily. As you can assume the identity of your bearer and enter the Ministry undetected. I can assign some of the Death Eaters as an extra guard inside the courtroom due to my connections with the Minister."

"Well you have appeared to be very helpful Michael. You have Lord Voldemort's gratitude." Said Voldemort.

"Thank you my Lord, you are most gracious." Replied Michael and sat down at his place.

"As for our demands with the ambassadors of various countries is concerned………it will be a simple display of obey or suffer." Said Voldemort sinisterly, "We shall persuade them to turn over control to us and so that we may insure that only pure blood prevails and muggles are annihilated, if they should disagree with our generous demands than I'm afraid we will have to resort to other methods of persuasion……..even if that involves killing a few of them."

"NO KILLING!" came Harry's voice.

"Oh but what fun is there in this whole endeavor if there is not even one killing?" asked Voldemort to himself in mock fashion.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU ENTER THE MINISTRY!" replied Harry with great anger in his voice.

"We both know you will do it Potter because if you do not cooperate with the plan than there might be a lot of innocent lives that will be lost in our operation and I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen." Said Voldemort slowly.

"IF YOU KILL EVEN ONE OF THEM…!!" began Harry.

"I give you my word Potter that I shall not kill anyone until or unless you force me too."

Silence followed the words of Voldemort and he gave a twisted smile.

"I knew you would see things my way Potter." Replied Voldemort quietly.

A Death Eater stood up and asked in a small voice, "Pardon my intrusion milord but I was wondering that the leaders present in the conference are all very able wizards and it would be difficult to tackle them all when they are gathered in one place."

"FINALLY!" said Voldemort out aloud and several of the Death Eaters stirred, "Someone has shown that he possesses brains in this group. You shall be rewarded for your uncanny display of wit and intelligence Malcolm."

Malcolm was now smiling and looking smug, apparently pleased with himself. He said, "Thank you milord."

"Imperio." Came the hiss from where Voldemort sat.

At once Malcolm became rigid and stared blankly in front of him. He then suddenly jumped onto the table at the flick of Harry's wand and had started doing a Russian Cossack dance with his arms folded and bouncing one at a time on each foot. The Death Eaters roared with laughter but Voldemort's cackle could be heard over all of them. After a few minutes Malcolm stopped abruptly and fell on the table. He got up as everyone stopped laughing and he looked embarrassed.

"You will think twice before questioning my abilities Malcolm." Said Voldemort as an ashamed Malcolm took to his seat, "I always have a plan ready and in a situation like this I'm always ready, so you need not worry about those ambassadors…….the only thing you should be worrying about is improvement in your dancing routine."

The air was full of cold laughter again that ringed into the night.


	17. Chapter 17: Join Hands & Unite

**CHAPTER 17: JOIN HANDS AND UNITE FOR A COMMON GOAL……**

The moment of destiny was finally at hand. It was mid afternoon and the ministry was buzzing with noise, excitement and movement. Witches and Wizards alike were moving in and out of offices and corridors. Everything was in place for the event that was to take place in the evening. It was an important day for the Minister of Magic as he was in charge of all the proceedings at the Leader's Conference of Wizards and Witches. The courtroom where the event was supposed to be held was being prepared. The benches were in their place but the space in front of them which was reserved for court proceedings had been replaced with a round table with chairs lined around it. This was where the ambassadors would be taking there place along with the Minister and the other Ministry officials would be sitting on the benches behind them. There were security guards stationed outside the courtroom and they were to check each and every arrival from head to toe before entering. The guard that was to be present inside the courtroom had not yet arrived. It was this that was worrying the Minister more than anything. He was pacing his office along with his senior undersecretary Percy Weasley.

"Where could Malcolm be?" said Kingsley to himself, "He said he would arrange the guard and bring them into the courtroom."

"I'm sure he is on his way Minister." Replied Percy calmly, "There is however the request of the Egyptian ambassador that he be allowed to bring his pet sphinx along with him."

"What?! No, no Percy that cannot be allowed." Replied Kingsley incredulously, "Tell him we cannot allow that."

Just then the door of the office opened and Malcolm walked in.

"I'm sorry for the delay Minister but the briefing that was provided to the Aurors was not clear and they seemed to think that the event was being held in the Courtroom 4 rather. It took me a while to gather all of them but they are ready and entering the wizengamot courtroom as we speak." Said Malcolm.

"Finally…….thank you Malcolm." Said Kingsley in a relieved manner.

"Not at all Minister, I shall go down there myself and insure that everything is in order."

"Yes you do that Malcolm."

Malcolm left the office and Kingsley sat in his chair and sighed, "I hope all goes well because if there is any type of fiasco at this event than I can kiss this chair goodbye."

"Do not worry Minister, what could possibly go wrong?" asked Percy mockingly.

Meanwhile down in the courtroom several people were entering while they were carefully inspected and checked by the guards. One of the guards was checking everyone of a list while the other inspected the others with his wand. The Death Eaters were entering one by one. They were checked again and again. When most of them were inside a man with his hood completely covering his face walked forwards towards the guard.

"Hold on there sir." Said the guard with the clipboard, "What is your name?"

The man jerked for a moment and a hissing whisper issued from his mouth, "Nice and easy Potter or else everyone dies."

"Sorry I didn't catch that." Said the guard.

"I-Its me H-Harry Potter." Said Harry from under the hood.

"Mr. Potter? What are you doing here? I thought you were in St. Mungo's."

"I got discharged two days ago, as I was the security head of this event before so I am reprising my role again."

"But why are you hiding your face sir?"

"I-It is for protection and concealment."

"If you don't mind sir I would like to check and see if it is you…..if you could just pull the hood up a bit I will be able to see."

"My arrival is top secret and no one should know of this……only the Minister, and you know of this."

"Of course sir." Replied the guard promptly. Harry could feel his face constantly fading in and out. He could feel Voldemort's face appear and disappear in small intervals. He waited for the moment and lifted his hood for a few seconds while his face was his own and the guard took a good look at him and nodded.

"Everything seems to be in order sir, you do look a bit pale though." Said the guard.

"It is just the after effects of my illness….they will fade in time." Replied Harry hoarsely.

"You can go in Mr. Potter."

"Thank you."

Harry approached the next guard who scanned him with his wand. He ran his wand vertically up and down Harry's front robes and pronounced himself satisfied. Harry walked forwards and opened the door to the courtroom. He entered and saw that there were several people already inside. The area outside the circular table was shrouded in dim light. He saw some Death Eaters huddled in a corner in the darkness and approached them silently.

"Do it." He hissed at them as he reached them in the corner. They all formed a circle around him and one of them took out his wand and placed the tip on Harry's head. Immediately Harry disappeared. He had blended into his surrounding like a chameleon. The Death Eaters could see neither head nor foot of Harry.

"You know what to do…….there should be no mistakes." Hissed Voldemort angrily at them. The Death Eaters nodded and dispersed leaving Harry standing invisible in the corner. He stood there against the wall and kept his eyes on the door to see the arriving ambassadors.

After a while there entered a man with a clean shaved face and white skin with a small amount of hair on top of his head. This must be the American ambassador, Harry thought. A Ministry official saw the arrival and walked towards him, "Mr. Anderson, allow me to show you to your seat."

"Thanks, has anyone else arrived yet?" asked Anderson in a fast American accent.

"Not yet sir, you are the first one here."

"Bet your ass I am….we Americans are never late."

The Ministry official raised his eyebrows behind Anderson's back and escorted him to his seat at the round table. The door opened once again and two people walked in this time. One of them was a graceful lady who had shoulder length hair and a slim body. She walked with elegance with a tanned man at her side. They both looked around and two more ministry officials walked forwards to greet them.

"Where are zee rest of zee arrivals?" asked the lady in a rapid French accent.

"They will be arriving shortly Miss Izabelle. I shall take you to your seat." Said the Ministry official promptly and the French ambassador walked along with the official so that she may be seated. The tanned man was in conversation with the official, "I think we should get started quickly, where is the Minister?"

"He should be here in a moment Mr. Abdullah. Please follow me and I will show you to your seat." Replied the Ministry official patiently.

The Egyptian ambassador moved away with the official and there emerged another man from the door. This man was a tall and well built person. His skin was black and he talked loudly in a deep African accent, "Hallo! I hope I am not late."

"Not at all Mr. Madox." Replied another Ministry official who had reached the African ambassador and beckoned him to take his seat.

Then there were three arrivals from the main door. Each different from the other. The first on was young woman who was wearing a fur coat. She hastily took it off to reveal that she was wearing a cloak made of fine silk. The Ministry official that approached her had taken her coat and was now escorting her to a seat at the table and said, "I hope your journey from Bulgaria was alright Miss Violet?"

"Eet vas fine." Replied Violet and sat down.

"Can I get some help here?" said a small porky man with a small white mustache and a thick Irish accent.

"Yes Mr. Hill let me show you where the ambassadors are seated."

"Thanks mate!" replied the Irish ambassador.

The third and last ambassador stood there quietly. He had small beady eyes that were almost closed and he had small hair on his chin and he was wearing what looked like to be a toga. When a Ministry official approached him the ambassador bowed at him and spoke in rapid Chinese. The official replied in Chinese and the ambassador inclined his head and followed the official. All the ambassadors were now present at the table and chatting with each other. There was a strange buzz in the courtroom now that it was full of people arriving from the doorway. After ten minutes the Minister of Magic walked in to the room and waved his hand at the ambassadors that were already seated around the table. Kingsley walked over to his chair in the center of the round table and sat down. Some of the men wearing dark cloaks moved forwards and stood by each chair with every ambassador and some of them moved to take places around the benches in the back filled with Ministry officials. Kingsley took the parchments in front of him as he saw the security take its place and stood up to read the first piece of parchment, "Honorable guests, I thank you all for being here for the four hundred and twenty fifth annual Leader's Conference of Wizards and Witches here in London."

He glanced around at everyone and they nodded there heads at him. He then looked at his parchment again and continued reading, "As you all know that this conference holds great importance for the magical and non-magical community. We shall discuss here matters of mutual interests between the countries and there problems. Each will offer help to the other countries in the best possible way they can. We are gathered here today for the betterment of not just the magical community but all of mankind for we are its protectors and shall do our duty well."

The whole courtroom clapped at these words and the sound echoed around the walls. Kingsley continued when the laughter had died away, "It is with great pleasure that I announce to all of you that the Ministry of Magic is now going to further expand its foreign relations with other countries by constructing a Department of International Magical Relations in each and every one of your country."

More clapping followed these words. Kingsley now placed the first parchment onto the table and picked up the second and read out aloud, "Our agenda today includes discussion over political relations of muggle Prime Ministers of our countries, the overgrowing problem of wizarding schools being too far away for countries like Africa, China and America as most magical schooling is found in Europe, then there is the issue of improving relations between muggles and wizards at a personal as well as collective level, our agenda also includes the discussion of strengthening each country's magical law enforcement capacity so that order can be maintained proper-…….*Ungh*"

All eyes in the hall were temporarily blinded as a bright green flash issued from behind Kingsley and his mouth stopped talking. He stood there for a moment and the parchment fell out of his hands as his limp body fell to the ground. There was a shocked silence in the hall and a man moved forwards from behind Kingsley. He had just appeared out of no where and his face was hidden under the hood of his black cloak but his high cold voice echoed around the courtroom, "There will be order in the court…………………………………………………………….my order!"


	18. Chapter 18: The Demand

**CHAPTER 18: THE DEMAND**

"EXPELLIARMUS! STUPEFY!" were the cries that filled the air as Voldemort had finished talking. Every Death Eater that stood beside each one of the seven ambassadors had disarmed the respective ambassador next to them. The ambassadors had just stood up and took out their wands when all of their wands flew in one motion and into the hands of the Death Eaters. The cries of Stupefy had come from the back of the courtroom where a dozen people lay motionless on the benches. The hall was full of outrageous cries from the ambassadors demanding their wands back when suddenly a loud cold voice cracked like a whip, "SILENCE!"

There was a wave of great energy that issued from where Harry stood over Kingsley's dead body and everyone fell silent at once.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NOT KILL ANYONE!" screamed Harry's voice in the silence of the courtroom.

"He was wasting time Potter, I had to do it." Replied Voldemort's voice calmly.

"YOU LIER!"

"Like I haven't heard that before."

The ambassadors were staring in disbelief at the figure standing in front of them. Both voices were issuing from under the hood. They glanced confusingly at each other.

"SHUT UP POTTER!" came the loud cold voice and then silence followed again, "That's better…….now onto our guests of tonight."

"Who in the bloody hell do you think you are?" said the American ambassador.

"There will be order in my court you American dog!" said Voldemort loudly and just as the American opened his mouth to argue back he had fallen to the ground and was shrieking in pain. Harry had his wand pointed at the writhing American and lifted it after a few seconds and the screaming stopped.

"You will know your place in my court and no one will speak out of order." Said Voldemort, "But where are my manners."

Harry grabbed his hood and lifted it above his head to reveal his face to the watching crowd of the ambassadors. They all jumped backwards a little from the shock of what they were seeing. The face that all of them recognized, the face of the legendary boy who saved them all was in front of them. It was no longer the only face but kept changing into a ghostly pale mask of someone else they all knew too well.

"I'm Lord Voldemort." Said the high cold voice, "and I welcome you to my court where we shall be discussing matters of mutual interest."

Just then they heard a loud bang issue from the other side of the courtroom door and there sounds of people moving. Then the courtroom door opened and six people walked in. The one leading them walked towards Harry and stood beside him politely.

"Did you face any trouble on your way here?" asked Voldemort calmly to the man standing beside him.

"No my Lord." Replied Draco, "We were discreet and apart from the two guards lying dead outside we did not face any problem."

"Good." Replied Voldemort, "Now shall we get on with the proceedings….." He gestured the crowd of ambassadors.

"I have some demands that I would like to make….these include things of mutual interest and issues that share a common goal." Began Voldemort in a loud voice, "My first demand is that you insure the prevalence of only pure blood wizards and witches in your own countries….."

There was an outbreak of talk at this. The ambassadors were yelling at Voldemort in protest.

"SILENCE!" said the high cold voice.

The ambassadors closed their mouths abruptly as though they had been forced shut.

"I have been kind enough to show you manners beyond of what is expected of me……..you would do well to do the same and discuss in a cordial and proper manner……..let us begin with our French ambassador first." Said Voldemort.

The French ambassador gave Voldemort a look of complete loathing before she said, "Ow do you expect us to 'onor your request. It eez outrageous!"

"I do not think that it is an outrageous request in any way madam." Replied Voldemort mockingly, "I agree that I do not expect you all to honor my request so easily and that is why I have other ways of persuasion……."

"THIS IS PREPOSTORUS!" said the African ambassador and jumped in front of the French ambassador, "YOU TALK OF MANNERS AND YET YOU DARE THREATEN A LADY!"

The African ambassador stood there glaring at Harry and suddenly he fell to the ground and shrieked with pain. The French ambassador bent down and yelled, "STOP IT! STOP IT AT ONCE!"

The curse lifted and the African ambassador was panting heavily on the ground.

"My manners imply in a slightly different way when it regards to methods of persuasion. I would like you all to cooperate with me and I may not kill all of you." Said Voldemort calmly.

"IF YOU DARE HARM ANY ONE OF THEM…..!" said Harry's voice loudly.

"You can do nothing of it Potter….you are weak and a coward just like them…..now remain silent as I have business to discuss with these fine people." Replied Voldemort.

"How do ya expect us to fulfill such empossible demands?" said the Irish ambassador with a voice of reason.

"It will be difficult in the beginning to place these demands into order but when only pure blood will prevail in the world then you shall see that it would be better that way." Replied Voldemort.

"Vat of the muggle borns? Are ve to just eradicate them or make them disappear from the face of the earth?" said the Bulgarian ambassador with a vigor in his voice.

"There are a number of ways in which we can deal with that problem…… I do not wish to kill each and every muggle born in the world….but rather there is a simple and peaceful way to resolve such a situation…..we can make them slaves to pure blood witches and wizards…..that would get us rid of house elves." Said Voldemort.

"How do you expect such a population to commit to such a goal…….How vill you persuade them?" said the Bulgarian.

"Persuade the muggle borns? Why do they need persuasion when they will be serving great pure blood wizards like me? They should be honored to serve us." Said Voldemort with a twisted smile, "My second demand is to finish any relation between wizard and muggle…..i.e. no wizard or witch should be allowed to marry a muggle."

"But surely you know that we will die out if do such a thing….there aren't enough pure blood families left. We can only survive if we are in good relations with our fellow muggles." Said the Egyptian ambassador.

"If there is only pure blood prevailing in the world then we shall have no such problem relating our continued life cycle."

"But-…"

"My third demand is that the muggle rulers of your countries be removed and replaced with able witches and wizards so that we can take our rightful place as rulers of muggles." Said Voldemort loudly.

"We cannot simply strip the muggles of their powers over their countries……it is not possible." Said the Egyptian.

"You don't have to strip them of their powers…….I will simply remove them from office."

"You would annihilate the whole system of the world and nature itself just so that your rule prevails and people not worthy of magic should lead there lives under your oppression."

"Thank you for summing up my demands in that eloquent manner." Said Voldemort and bowed his head in mock fashion.

"Ve refuse to take part in such an endeavor." Said the Bulgarian.

"We will never do such a thing." Said the Egyptian.

"Nor shall we." Said the Irish.

"Neizer will we." Said the French.

They all looked at the Chinese ambassador standing silently. He was gazing with his thin eyes at what was happening and finally spoke softly, "The Chinese Empire will never waver under such insolent demands."

"Then you leave me with no choice." Sighed Voldemort, "If you continue your refusal to accept my humble demands then I shall use force."

Harry pointed his wand at the French ambassador and said calmly, "You all seem to be so much touched by the French woman so why not I kill her first so that the rest of you can think twice before denying my requests."

He raised his wand slightly but his hand jerked abruptly and lowered to his side.

"I-WILL-NOT-LET-YOU-HARM-ANYMORE-INNOCENT-PEOPLE!" said Harry's voice.

'You have no control Potter….soon you shall give in to the corruption defiling your body and then you will lose everything." Said Voldemort in a constricted voice.

"I will die before I let that happen." Said Harry calmly.

"Not that sacrificial thing again Potter…..how many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing to be gained through sacrifice."

"That is your delusion….your fantasy….."

"You talk of delusion Potter…….for those with power talk only of greatness and nothing more."

"You are blind to the honor of a noble man's greatness…..you do not see the truth before you."

"The truth is before you Potter not me…….I WILL CONQUER YOU!" said Voldemort aloud.

Suddenly there was a huge bang and the courtroom door was blown apart. In walked no less than a dozen people. Leading them on was Arthur followed closely by his wife and children. Along with them were Ted, Victoire and Hermione. There was a great amount of movement and Ron, Bill, Percy, George, Ginny, Charlie and Hermione all charged forwards brandishing there wands at the oncoming Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were engaged in a ferocious combat with the new arrivals. An intense battle of wands blazing like swords had now begun in the courtroom. The whole place was alight with the shimmer of spells going about. All was not lost.


	19. Chapter 19: The Boy Who Lived

**CHAPTER 19: THE BOY WHO LIVED…..**

The courtroom was fully illuminated with red and green lights that bounced of its walls. Harry stood in the centre of the table and watched as his faithful Death Eaters moved forwards to fight. He saw that near the door Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in combat with four Death Eaters who were brandishing their wands with such vigor that Ron and Hermione had to move to avoid the spells firing at them. Ginny managed to stun one of the opponents and now all three of them were dueling with the remaining three Death Eaters separately. Ron dodged a killing curse fired at him by falling to the ground and the curse ricocheted off the wall behind him and hit the Death Eater dueling Hermione. It was now three on two. One of the Death Eaters sensing defeat ran towards the door but Ron pointed his wand at the escaping man, who fell to the ground bound in tight ropes. The last remaining Death Eater facing the trio said out aloud, "You think you can beat me Weasel king…..you actually think that you can defeat me mudblood, I am the Dark Lord's second in command!"

"You are still an ignorant little brat Malfoy!" spat Ron, "You have forgotten that it was us who saved you when your Dark Lord was attacking Hogwarts…….It was my father who vouched for your family's innocence so that you didn't have to go to Azkaban."

Hermione fired a stunning spell at Malfoy who blocked it with a flick of his wand and said even more loudly, "Your father was weak…..just like my own father…..he underestimated me too but he died in the end by my hands!"

"Look at yourself Malfoy!" said Hermione, "You think you have gained glory by killing your own father……Dumbledore believed in you…no matter what your father was Dumbledore knew that you would never become a killer."

"HE WAS WRONG! HE WAS AN OLD FOOL AND HE UNDERESTIMATED ME TOO! HE'S DEAD NOW BECAUSE OF ME!"

"You could never have killed Dumbledore…….He was a brave man and sacrificed himself, you had nothing to do with it." Snapped Ron.

"OH really?" said Malfoy mockingly, "Well obviously he didn't do a good job then because you will all be dead tonight."

"Your ignorance blinds you Draco……..you will never be able to kill us." Said Ginny.

"Who are you to talk of killing when your fool of a husband is actually doing the Dark Lord's bidding?"

Ginny shot a glared fiercely at Malfoy and pointed her wand at him. Malfoy was thrown of his feet and landed with a thud a few feet away. He got up quickly and wiped his bleeding lip.

"YOU-….." began Malfoy but he could not finish his sentence because Ginny was shouting at him.

"HARRY SAVED YOU COUNTLESS TIMES….HE NEVER BROUGHT YOU ANY HARM….HE NEVER INTENDED TO KILL YOU……..HE IS THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL FOR BECAUSE HE SAVED YOUR LIFE……AND YOU HONOR THAT DEBT BY INTENDING TO KILL US!" bellowed Ginny while tears streaked down her eyes.

"You do not understand the greatness of the Dark Lord's noble work. You can never understand it and that is why Potter was weak and you are weak." Said Malfoy quietly.

"You are the one who is weak Malfoy….you are too weak to finally see the truth that there is nothing to be gained by supporting Voldemort……..your friends would have gladly died for you but your Dark Lord would rather save his own skin then give up his life for the likes of you!" said Hermione.

"I have had enough of your foolish talk." Said Malfoy brandishing his wand in front of him, "I always wanted to kill you mudblood and today I will honor my wish."

A jet of green light issued from Malfoy's wand but Ron had jumped and pushed Hermione out of harms way. At that same moment Ginny shot a curse at Malfoy aimed straight for his face. The curse hit Malfoy and he stood there looking stunned for a moment but fell slowly to the ground. There was blood oozing from his forehead as he lay sprawled on the ground completely still.

"THAT WAS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY HUSBAND!" yelled Ginny at the unconscious body of Malfoy. She then started crying silently and her wand fell from her hands as she sank to her knees and put her face in her hands.

"W-What have I-I done?" sobbed Ginny.

"It's ok Ginny…….the cheating scum deserved that." Said Ron.

Hermione moved in to grab Ginny by the shoulders and hoisted her upwards. A few spells shot past them and Ron and Hermione leapt into action again.

In the centre of the round table stood Harry. He was watching the proceedings calmly and did not even move forward to help his followers in the fight. The Death Eaters were loosing the battle quickly.

Bill had just caught two Death Eaters and they were tied up in a corner of the courtroom while Charlie and George were dueling with three Death Eaters at the same time. Two got stunned as both Charlie and George shot stunning spells at them and the third immediately fell to his knees and dropped his wand, begging for mercy.

"You actually thought we were going to kill you?" said George angrily.

"We have not sunk to your level and started killing people for the fun of it." Snapped Charlie.

"Please f-f-forgive me…..I-I didn't even want t-to join……I was f-forced….." said Lincoln.

"That's what they all say….isn't it Charlie?" asked George mockingly.

"Yup! When they see that there is no other choice they try to weave out of trouble by begging for forgiveness……" Sighed Charlie.

George pointed his wand at Lincoln and in an instant he was bound away in ropes. At the other end of the courtroom there were a few Death Eaters left. They were dueling three people. Arthur and Molly were dueling with such renewed energy that it looked as though they were thirty years younger. They had no sooner caught three attackers and swept their bodies into a corner. The last pair of duelers that was left fighting was Ted and Malcolm.

"A young oaf like you cannot expect to defeat a skilled wizard like me." said Malcolm tauntingly.

"I'm Harry's godson……..you will pay for what you did to him." Snapped Ted.

"Oh so you are the Godson for whom Harry approached me." said Malcolm, "He told me that he was thinking of giving you a job at the Ministry. HA! Too bad you will be dead before you can even think of joining the Ministry."

Malcolm shot a killing curse at Ted that missed him by inches. Ted's hair instantly turned red and he lunged forwards at Malcolm and started punching every inch of his face. Malcolm's jaw was broken and his mouth was bleeding.

"THAT-WAS-FOR-MY-GODFATHER" spat Ted.

Malcolm fell limply to the ground where he lay unconscious. Ted was about to kick him when Arthur and Victoire grabbed him from behind and pulled him away.

"Let me at him….I want to tear him from limb to limb!" Said Ted angrily.

"That's enough Ted…get a grip on yourself." Said Arthur calmly.

Ted stopped moving and Arthur and Victoire let go off him. The whole courtroom was now silent and there was no sound of any struggle or battle. All was quite. The new arrivals stood all around the courtroom. They all turned around and gazed into the centre of the room. They saw Harry standing there calmly with his wand in his hand. But he was pointing his wand at a bunch of people tied up at his feet. The ambassadors were all tied up back to back and they were kneeling in front of Harry who stood over them pointing his wand threateningly. The Weasleys and their companions all looked stunned. They had completely forgotten about the ambassadors and now Voldemort was holding them hostage.

"You thought I had already lost did you?" said the high cold voice.

"There is nothing to be gained by this continued defiance…." Said Arthur as he and his companions moved forwards and formed a circle around the table's centre where Harry was standing.

"You cannot do anything now…..it is better if you give up." Said Arthur gravely.

"Oh but I have still one trick up my sleeve….you see that you want these ambassadors alive where as I want nothing to do with them." Said Voldemort maliciously, "So I guess I will just kill them one by one until you allow me to leave the Ministry unscathed."

"You will not leave this place anytime soon……not until we have freed Harry from your grasp." Said Ron.

"Are you hallucinating Weasely?" said Voldemort tauntingly, "I am bound to Potter….this is ancient magic at its best….you cannot just free Potter from my grasp."

"There has to be a way!" Snapped Ron.

"Well if there is than I would ask you tell me about it so that I can be rid of this pathetic body."

"We do not know yet." Replied Ron quietly.

"Precisely. Which leaves the ball to be in my court. So now I would kindly ask you to make way for me and my hostages because I do not wish to linger here any longer." Said Voldemort.

None of the people circling the table moved. They all stood gazing at Harry. Then some one next to Ron spoke, "H-Harry…..can you still h-hear m-me?"

Harry turned around and saw Ginny standing next to Ron with tears pouring down her face.

"G-Gin……..I-I……can……." Stammered Harry's voice.

"Oh enough of this nonsense Potter….you have lost control over your body….you have given into the will of Lord Voldemort….you can do nothing now." Said Voldemort calmly.

"H-Harry you n-need to fight it…….I know it's still you inside….no matter what happens you can still make it…" said Ginny feebly.

Harry's face was now contorted with a concentrating look. He was now staggering forwards onto the desk. Before anyone could do anything to stop it, Harry had started to bang his fists on the desk in desperation.

"Save-the-ambassadors-hurry!" said Harry in between his nervous pounding of the desk.

At once Arthur and Bill moved forwards and levitated the bound ambassadors away from the table. They freed them from the ropes and ushered them safely out of the courtroom. Ron, Hermione and Ginny moved forwards to grab hold of Harry but he was now slowly rising into the air. He was floating in mid air above the table as the people standing beneath them looked in shock. Harry's body was writhing and shaking. His arms were flying wildly around in all directions and an intense battle was taking place in the form of yells and cries of Harry and Voldemort.

"How many more will you save Potter? How many do you wish to protect …" said Voldemort.

"As many as I can……." Came Harry's calm reply.

"I had given you power Harry, I provided you with the ability and the opportunity to rule all…….we…."

"THERE IS NO WE! IT IS ONLY ME AND YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A WORTHLESS BEING THAT DOESN'T EVEN EXIST!..."

"But it is me who has conquered you Potter…..you cannot live without my power."

Harry remained quite for a moment and from bellow he could hear the people encouraging him and supporting him.

"Keep fighting Harry…..you can beat him….." came Ted's voice.

"We believe in you Harry….only you can finish him off." Said Ron.

"We are here for you Harry……" said Hermione.

Harry twisted in mid air and he now face downward. His eyes sought the eyes of Ginny and he found them. Standing bellow with shining tears in her eyes Ginny said softly, "You can survive without him Harry……..I know you can."

"NOOOO!"

It was not Voldemort who said this but in fact it was Harry's voice that echoed through the courtroom.

"I knew you would see it my way Potter." Said Voldemort calmly.

"You were right all along…..I cannot survive without you…..while you remain I cannot." Said Harry in a constricted voice.

"I have been trying to make you see reason Potter and I am glad that you finally understand….."

"NO HARRY DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE IS LYING!" bellowed Ron from bellow and the others yelled similar voices of reason.

"He cannot lie…….he is inside me and I know if he lies….." said Harry softly.

"Yes Potter you see the truth ….you see it right in front of your eyes and now you understand it……" said Voldemort calmly.

"Yes……I understand completely now…..I now know what I should have known years ago……..neither can live…..while the other survives…."

"What do you mean?" said Voldemort's anxious voice.

"I now know that to destroy you I must………"

"NO HARRY DON'T EVEN THINK OF DOING SUCH A THING!" screamed Hermione.

"THERE HAS TO BE A WAY HARRY!" said Ron.

"Please Harry…….." sobbed Ginny.

"There is no other way……" replied Harry slowly.

"No Potter No!.....you are not foolish enough to do such a thing……..you cannot do something like that…..stop being a noble fool and see reason…." Said Voldemort impatiently.

"Better a fool who gives up his life so that others may live, than a fool who lives only for himself." Said Harry calmly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! HARRY NOOOO!" screamed Ginny.

"I'm sorry Ginny……" said Harry sadly.

"Do not fight it Potter…..embrace my power…..embrace the dark side…..embrace your destiny….." cried Voldemort in earnest.

"MY DESTINY IS DEATH………..AND I EMBRACE IT!" bellowed Harry and his words echoed around the courtroom.

"AVADA-KEDAVARA!"

It happened as though in slow motion. There was a brilliant flash of green light and they all saw Harry's face illuminated for a second in the light. The ghostly pale mask of Voldemort was staring in shock at the wand pointing at his face while Harry's mouth was curled in a satisfied smile. Ginny had fallen to her knees and was screaming louder than ever. As the green light faded….there was silence in the courtroom. Harry was floating lifelessly in mid air. Then suddenly a strong and wide beam of green light issued from the ground beneath Harry and rose up to where he was floating. The light completely engulfed his body and the crowd below could only see his silhouette. There was an ear splitting scream and smoke was rising from where the light was emitting. The smoke slowly reached Harry's body and then formed into a skull with a snake in its mouth. The skull rose higher into the courtroom. Its mouth was open and the snake inside it was screaming at the top of its voice. The skull closed its jaws and the snake was cut in half, at once the skull vaporized in thin air and the scream died out. The green light engulfing Harry was now dimming slowly and Harry was falling slowly towards the ground. It was as though he glided and lay on the ground with a soft thud. The light completely vanished and the only sound in the courtroom was the continued sobbing of Ginny. She was now being held in her mother's arms who was crying silently along with her. Ron and Hermione walked slowly towards Harry's body, Ron was wearing a look of complete shock and sadness while Hermione's face was streaking with tears but she made no noise. They bent down near Harry's body and saw the bright green eyes stare back at them as though asking for forgiveness. Immediately Hermione started sobbing uncontrollably and Ron held her in his arms all the while. Tears leaked from his eyes slowly as he gazed at the body of his best friend. The whole crowd now moved in and made a circle around the body. A shiver ran through the whole circle and some were crying while others were looking solemn. Ron moved his hand forward and closed Harry's eyelids. Ginny was now sitting on her knees beside Harry and tears were shining in her eyes. She threw her hands over his body and rested her face over his chest and started crying silently. Nobody moved forwards to remove her. They all stood there gazing at the body and thinking all the while of the noble and brave spirit that had just laid down his life so that others may live a better life. This was not a sacrifice as Voldemort thought…..this was in fact destiny for the brave at heart.

A large crowd of people was standing in the graveyard of Godric's Hollow. All of them seemed to be circled around a single grave which was beautifully ordained with hundreds of flowers placed by visitors and a smooth white marble head stone. The grave could hardly be seen due to the cluster of flowers. There was a red haired woman standing in front of the grave. She was sobbing silently into the shoulder of a taller red haired man that stood beside her. A blonde haired woman was standing to the left of the man and she had her arms folded around her as though gripping herself for comfort while she cried silently. There was complete silence in the graveyard.

In the rest of the world people were cheering and enjoying to their fullest. They knew that the Dark Lord had finally truly fallen. They all knew that now they could once more live their lives peacefully and happily. It was indeed time for a new beginning…..as people were raising there glasses and paying tribute to Harry Potter……..The Boy Who Lived………………………………

Everybody standing in the graveyard was now gazing at the headstone of the grave which bore the words:

Here Lies Harry James Potter

A Great Friend, A Wonderful Father and An Inspiration for All Mankind

He Gave his Life So That Others May Live

He Truly Was The Boy Who Lived……….


End file.
